Harry Potter A Warrior's Path
by Sangemaru
Summary: A postHBP fic. Harry prepares to hunt for the horcruxes. Attempting to learn Occlumency , he finds it to be flawed. So he starts on his own the muggle way, unlocking the depth of knowledge that certain muggles had possesed for millenia. -DISCONTINUED
1. Young warrior

Justification for attempting writing with zero experience: I was bored and I thought I'd give it a shot. 

/ This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction in the Harry Potter world, and is also my first attempt at writing something roughly longer than a thousand words. Please don't hate me; Rome wasn't built in a day. I will attempt to place this fanfic into a category that can be regarded as 'realistic' in terms of human psychology. Don't expect a 'Super Power Harry' kind of fic. I will try to keep the number of scenes which would be regarded as embarrassing to a minimum and I shall fail completely. Tough luck.

As such... let us begin.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot. Well, maybe that's a whole bit. Like everything: D. did anyone notice that if I'd change just one letter of the Characters', Locations' and Spell names, I could market this fic? hmmmmmm**

* * *

  
**Harry Potter**

**- The Warrior's Path**

_"Without constant practice, the officers will be nervous and undecided when mustering for battle; without constant practice, the general will be wavering and irresolute when the crisis is at hand." - Sun Tzu_

The coldest day of the summer, if not the year, was drawing to a close. Although no weather phenomena such as rain or snow were present, there was a full-time eerie mist that seemed to loom inside every alleyway, on every corner and on every tree. Also, a horrible, fearful mood made itself present. People were more paranoid than normal, animals seemed jumpy and overall, everything seemed to break down, whether it is people's moods or machinery (mostly electronic of course).

It was as if some Evil made itself present. Indeed, the only three places that seemed totally unaffected were those that had most to do with the aforementioned Evil. One was the greatest bastion of Light in the British Isles, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The second was, unbeknownst to most, the Headquarters of the evil Dark Lord Voldemort. The third, and the most remarkable, was the house of one Harry James Potter, resident of Number Four Privet Drive, living in the quiet little village called Little Whinging. It was most remarkable because it was the last place where one would normally expect to find something odd, such as strong magical protections, famous saviours of the wizarding world and other such rubbish.

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed, assuming a position that looked like what the Muggles would call the 'Lotus' and attempting to free his mind. He was trying to strengthen his Occlumency. During the days since he had come from Hogwarts, at the end of his sixth year, he had been spending five to six hours each day on this exercise, making his relatives worry, not because they cared at all about their nephew, but because their nephew hardly seemed to be alive if you ignored the food he ate once a day.

Indeed he made his presence scarce, not troubling anyone. They were torn between happiness that they wouldn't see him and the desire to boss him around, but they had decided that this Harry Potter was different than the one they had known for fifteen years, and would be wiser to leave him alone.

Harry was meditating, something he had known about but hadn't really understood before. He had found a book, a muggle book, about meditation in a little bookshop while going with his relatives to a supermarket, the last day before the great change in his demeanour occurred. He had mastered the first principle, the Asana, quite quickly. The ability to become comfortable with one's body and no longer let it disturb the mind was one many people found impossible, but the Asana was only the first on a long road, leading to self-perfection. Indeed there had seemed to be some Muggles which understood that one must struggle to become better and had also managed to prevail upon that path themselves.

Pratyahara, the ability to focus one's train of thought and recognize where this train of thought was heading, was giving Harry some trouble, but he realized he was handling it fairly well. Indeed, soon enough, he would be able to control each train of thought, cutting off those that were inefficient and dangerous. Emotions, like hate, were carefully controlled. He realized that wizarding Occlumency was fundamentally flawed, for its principle was based on the wrong premise.

He had realized that most especially when he remembered Snape's face in that night of betrayal. A master Occlumens, an expert at the shielding of thought, but that mastery came at the expense of his sanity, Harry realized. Occlumency in the whole does only that: bottle it up.  
"Hiding your thoughts isn't enough" Harry realized. "Those thoughts resurface later, eat at you, and tear at you. One must be able to realize where all thought comes from, understand it, and then decide the best course of action".

Indeed Snape, who had kept hate and remorse ever since his school days could not begin to comprehend that, and ultimately lost himself in that which in the end offers justification to most of us: The search for power.

Harry was no fool, although there were many who may have thought otherwise. He realized that in order to survive, and better yet, win; he needed to possess not only power, but control. A well trained warrior with a stick may very well defeat dozens of muscle-head morons.  
A well trained, aware, and fast-thinking wizard would be able to defeat many other wizards, through a combination of skill, a quick mind and fast reflexes. He had been stupid, he realized. At the end of his fifth year, sobbing, he had told Dumbledore that he would not stand a chance against Voldemort, that he couldn't fight like him, kill like him. He had been stupid. "Poor Dumbledore", thought the young man. "Betrayed by the one he probably trusted more than most".

He realized that Dumbledore, too, had fallen into the trap Snape had fallen, but in another way. Where as Snape's thoughts seeked justification in revenge and power, Dumbledore, poor Dumbledore sought to make everything right for everyone, forgetting that emotions, undoubtedly needed, were foolish in such cases as survival. "If only he had been just a bit suspicious, just a bit"

Harry realized he was losing his control on his train of thought again; it was so much harder to exercise when in solitude. He absently drew another dash on the notebook he kept nearby and began again. During the three weeks since he had started meditating, the number of dashes, signifying his failure to concentrate, had decreased dramatically. He was now able to stem the flow of nearly every thought, and in three to four hours of meditation he rarely made the mistake to slip off anymore. He was now capable of following a single thread of thought at one time, something that, although it may sound stupid, he realized, allowed him to process a very long train of thought in a split second.

Indeed, answers to questions seemed to pop instantly in his head. His memory had improved dramatically. It was sufficient to read a book twice to be forever able to remember most of the what it contained. He had sent an order to Flourish and Blotts, requesting a number of books he felt he would greatly need, amongst which were titles such as "Conjuring for the Gods" by Conjurus Rex and "Transfigure your own house" by Matilda Modificus. Indeed the latter title took to the transfiguration of the house as a whole, and that was amongst the simpler things in the book.

"Not something for the weak" Harry mused. He realized he was also beginning to read much faster, although mostly because he was no longer faced with the problem of falling asleep during 'boring' lectures. Indeed, with his ability to process information faster and more accurately than before, he was able to pick up links between various magical theories which had, before, made no sense whatsoever to him. And the most important result, Harry realized, was that magic was directly linked to thought. Harry was finally able to realize what made the difference between wizards like Snape, McGonagall, Moody, or even his father, Dumbledore and Voldemort. Moody was an excellent Auror, yes. Fast thinking, resolute, and excellent at what he did best, but in no way a match to Dumbledore or Voldemort.

At their battle in the Ministry of Magic, Harry realized, they were on a whole different level. A level reached by a stunningly low number of wizards. Harry realized that what set Dumbledore and Voldemort apart from ordinary wizards was that, not only did they become exceedingly good at what they did; they became exceedingly good at everything. The two had researched far more forms and theories of magic than any other wizard of the day, had understood them, and had taken each and every single advantage to make them stronger.

"That's why Dumbledore lost. When faced with someone of at least equal intelligence, he whom imposes upon himself less borders will have the greater advantage. Voldemort holds nothing back, while Dumbledore was too noble or too scared to delve into the Arts which may have given himself the ability to win". Mentally slapping himself, Harry drew another line on the notebook and proceeded to empty his mind, again.  
During his meditation, he was distracted by the sound of tapping on his window. Harry looked up.

"Hedwig. You're back!" He quickly got up and let the owl in, quickly turning back to his bed afterwards. He checked the notebook. He had asked Ron to charm it for him, since he had come of age before Harry, and as such could perform magic outside of school. After this, he had received a detailed note from Hermione, which, to Harry's amusement, also contained the letter Ron had sent to her asking for advice.

Apparently Ron had found charming the notebook quite troublesome. The charms were designed to show the time interval between writings. To his extreme satisfaction, Harry noted that the time interval between today's two distractions was larger than four hours. He then moved towards Hedwig and took the letters she had been carrying, noticing there were quite a few of them. The longest was from Hermione. There were also letters from Ginny, Ron, the Weasley twins, and, surprisingly enough, Nymphadora Tonks. Harry had a pretty good idea what Tonks' letter may contain, and he decided to save it for last. Wanting to get the pile done with, he opened Hermione's letter first.

_Dear Harry,_

_How have you been? Is Meditation working for you? I have to admit that I've been curious to try it as well, but I can't even get my body to stop squirming long enough to even analyze my thoughts. It seems so stupid, just standing there. But if you think it's good for you, I won't say a single bad word about it.  
_

_Ron's been quite stressing lately. He keeps brooding, each and every day. It's only now I realize that Professor Dumbledore's loss has been a little too much for him.  
_

_Perhaps you may be able to do something to calm him down, I'm too nervous as it is. Ginny is a big help, keeping him in line. I swear, someday she may become scarier than her mother. But don't tell her I said that._

_ Harry, are you serious about not coming to Hogwarts for our seventh year? I know we've argued about this before but I can't help thinking you're making a big mistake. Please reconsider.  
_

_We don't know yet what the Order is going to do about Headquarters, nor do we have any idea about its future leadership, come to think of it. For the moment, the Order is using The Burrow as a temporary headquarters, but they're adamant about either recasting the Fidelius on Grimmauld Place or finding a new Headquarters as fast as possible. As far as I could understand, they're not sure if they should use Grimmauld Place anymore, because of Professor Dumbledore's death. _

_Since Snape was a spy all along, approaching Grimmauld Place without its protection may be a very stupid thing to do. If Voldemort has lookouts, or even worse, wards there, any approach would be quite stupid. I've heard Tonks saying something about writing you, but I have no idea what she might want. Anyway Harry, I hope we see you soon. Even Ginny has been depressed lately. Make sure you comfort her well when you're here, okay?_

_- Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry put down Hermione's letter with a frown. It was true, Grimmauld Place was useless now. They needed another safe house. Which location was big enough, protected enough, and the most useful? What were they looking for now? A place in which to effectively plan a war. Was it supposed to be hidden? If so, why? Because Voldemort would come after them? Right...

Voldemort didn't give a damn about the Order now that Dumbledore was gone. His biggest opponent now wasn't the Order, but the Ministry. Voldemort was overdue for his army, Harry thought. True, the last two years had been efficient for Voldemort. Dumbledore was dead, the Death Eaters were freed, Azkaban was emptied of Dementors, which were now in his service; the party sent to see to the Giants had most likely succeeded, especially since Dumbledore was no longer here to make sure they might have some support, the Werewolves had more than likely joined him, and even the Goblins had seemed, last time Harry checked, to be less interested in what the Ministry said, and more in the promises Voldemort offered.

In basic terms, they were screwed. The wizarding world desperately needed a figurehead. Someone well-known. Someone recognized as powerful and righteous. Someone who had history with fighting against Voldemort. "Well I'll be damned" thought Harry grimly. "Three out of three. Now what do we do about this"

He also thought about Hermione's request to go back to Hogwarts. Already an idea was beginning to form in his head. A desperate idea, a possibly stupid idea, but one which, according to his new and improved train of deductive thought, was probably one of the best ideas for the future to come.

He put down Hermione's letter and reached for Ron's. His was moderately long.

_Hey mate,_

_How've you been holding up? I mean, what're we going to do?  
_

_I suppose McGonagall is going to lead Hogwarts now, she IS deputy Headmistress. If so, who's going to be Head of House? Or even Professor of Transfiguration?  
_

_Forget that, who's going to beat Voldemort and his Death Eaters? I know the prophecy and all, but let's face it. Without Dumbledore, the worse outcome of the prophecy suddenly seems far more plausible. Anyway, I hope you'll be coming here soon, Ginny's been drilling my head for days. Can't a guy be worried around here?_

_- Ron_

He put down Ron's letter. He had to admit there was a definite truth to Ron's letter. Without Dumbledore there would be hell to pay.  
Not mentioning the Death Eaters, someone had to get rid of the Horcruxes before any attempt at Voldemort's life could be made. It seemed to Harry as if, one by one, the pillars around the world were shattering. In order to destroy Horcruxes , especially ones as powerful as those made by Voldemort , Harry would need great knowledge about how they were created , how they worked , not to mention an extensive knowledge of magic in general. Harry could picture Dumbledore's shrivelled black hand clearly. He was acutely aware that, where Dumbledore only lost an arm, another would have lost his life. Harry was also acutely aware that he would have to seek out the wizard with the initials of R.A.B.

He picked up Ginny's letter. Shortest of the bunch.

_Harry,_

_I missed you. When are you coming here? Everyone in the Order says it's up to you, so why haven't you come already? Hermione says you're determined about not coming back for your seventh year, but for the love of God, Harry, why?  
Please answer, and please come._

_- All my love, Ginny_

He reached out for Tonks' letter. Not much longer than Ginny's was.

_Dear Pup._

_Mad-Eye says you'll contact us yourself when you want out, but I can't rightly understand why you would want to spend more time in that house, for lack of a better polite word. Are you alright, Harry? Your friends won't admit and they won't put it in writing, put they've been worried sick about you for some time now. Also, when you're ready to come out of that hole, we'll need to have a nice long chat about your desire of not going back to school._

_- Your all-around friend_

Oh, what the heck? He had been inside the place for three and a half weeks. It's not like it mattered anymore whether he was here until his coming of age or not. The protection would only last until then anyway, which only meant about another 3 weeks. Yes. It was time to leave.  
He picked up a piece of parchment and started scribbling a note to Tonks.

_Dear Tonks._

_Ready to go now. Pick me up at your closest leisure._

_- Puppy-Dog_

He gave the letter to Hedwig, muttering a "Have a nice flight, girl", grabbed a book from his collection and started reading. He kept reading well into the night, falling asleep at 4 in the morning, then woke up at 7 o'clock sharp and started on his meditation...

Harry was sitting on his bed happily, having just had a revelation as to how he would be able to transfigure something with strong magical properties, for example, raw dragon skin, into simple robes, while retaining their defensive capabilities. Indeed, if he managed to retain even half the power of such objects, he could create robes that would be near-impenetrable to ordinary spells. It probably wouldn't help much against Unforgivables, but he could make a defence that might be hard even for Voldemort to penetrate with normal spells. While he enjoying this thought, the doorbell rang, followed closely by the sound of hurried footsteps and loud bellowing.

Indeed Uncle Vernon had no trouble breaking even the most enjoyable of moods. Hazarding a guess as to what the cause of the disruption might be, Harry hastily drew his wand, threw his Invisibility Cloak over himself and Apparated downstairs. The four wizards could no doubt hear the bang but were hard put detecting the source of the noise, all except one Mad-Eye Moody, which quickly aimed his wand at the young boy only to hear a crack and feel a wand touch his neck. He stopped completely.

The others were busy looking in the direction to which Mad-Eye had been pointing his wand.Moody, to his comrades' surprise, dropped his wand, raised his hands, and said, apparently greatly amused "Alright already boy, alright. I yield. Good show of vigilance. You can take off that cloak now. You may have license to Apparate, but you're definitely not going to cast any spells until you come of age, so you might just as well reveal yourself"

At this point, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt could see one Harry Potter emerge from behind the retired Auror with what seemed like a very cheerful smile. "Hello all!" he said happily and lowered his wand. Before Moody could ask how Harry was sure they weren't Death Eaters in disguise, Harry had already produced a Sneakoskope from his pocket and placed it in his Professor's hands.  
"Next time send an owl first. You know my relatives can be rather ... cautious ... of wizards."

Remus Lupin was in a state of extreme shock. Last time he had seen Harry, at Dumbledore's funeral, he had expected something even worse than when Sirius had died. Since Harry had been with Dumbledore, and as the Headmaster had been unable to defend himself because of his rush to cover for Harry, he had expected the youth to be at least badly shaken. Yet here he was, vigilant, alert, and for all he could see, radiating with cheerfulness.

Kingsley was no less shocked, although because of different reasons. It felt at least a bit weird to be outdone by a student, even a formidable student, when they had come prepared to face Death Eaters. That he could have crushed them all had he been a Death Eater worried Shacklebolt greatly. He would have to be far more careful in the future.

Tonks spoke up.

"Wotcher, Harry. Are you packed yet?" asked the witch.

"Yes, I'm all set. But before we leave I would like us to have a bit of a talk with my relatives. I'm sure you understand"

"Of course!" answered the witch brightly. She turned towards the family that seemed positively shocked at seeing their nephew appear from thin air. "Let's talk"

They all entered the Dursley's living room.

"Well, sit down, sit down, we haven't got all day!" growled Moody towards the Dursleys. Dudley fearfully did just so. Aunt Petunia tried to look defying, but failed and simple stood down. Vernon was nearly pink with rage and stood near to burst. "Who do you thin-"

"I've told you to sit down, Dursley. Now be a good boy and do that before I curse you!"

Vernon was about to protest, but he suddenly remembered who he was talking to and decided on a better and much healthier course of action. He sat down.

"Good! Now that we're all here, you had something to say, Potter?" Moody was wearing an enormous grin.

"Yes. It is time for me to leave. I thank you for allowing me housing for the past sixteen years. It has been enlightening"

Vernon seemed as if Christmas had come early. "Leave? You mean, for good? Really?"The members of the Order seemed visibly alerted at this approach. Tonks spoke first." But Harry, you can't simply leave-"

"Yes I can, and I leave. There is nothing of importance for me here anymore"

"What do you mean, Potter?" barked the ex-Auror.

"I have been placed in this house because of an exceptionally powerful blood protection. A protection which appeared because of my mother's sacrifice for me as a baby, later strengthened by Professor Dumbledore's magic. The enchantment only lasts until my coming of age. There is no point in my staying here anymore. I shall leave now, and it is doubtful we'll ever see each other again"

Tonks tried to intervene. "But Harry, have you thought this through? Where will you live?"  
"I think I have an answer to that, but we must first go to the Borrow. This is not a place for talking."

Harry got up, and led the way to his room. Inside, mostly everything was packed. Only Hedwig's cage wasn't clean. A quick Evanesco from Tonks and a request for Hedwig to meet him at the Burrow did the job.

"Are we Apparating there?" he asked Tonks.

"Well ... no. We've all done our best to put some security there, so there are anti-apparition wards surrounding The Borrow. We'll be using a portkey". With that, she pulled out a small rubber duck.

"Everyone ready? In 3, 2, 1 "

* * *

Harry felt a tug at the navel, and they were gone. A few seconds later, they were inside the kitchen of The Borrow.He had barely had time to look around when several people cried "Harry !" and two masses of hair , one from each side , one red and curly , one brown and bushy , slammed into him. They hugged him for a second after which Hermione pulled away, and allowed Ron to come and pat his best friend on the back. Ginny didn't let go. 

"Harry, you've come, mate. We were wondering when you were going to show up". Ron was grinning widely. Hermione regarded him happily, if a bit guarded. He suspected it had a little to do with Dumbledore's death. He would have to talk to his friends about it sooner or later but now was not the time. He looked around the Weasley kitchen. Bill and Charley were there, along with Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley and Fleur Delacour. They were all smiling and waving at him. Food was already on the table, with five plates which Harry automatically assumed were for him and the Order members.

Mrs. quickly got up and beckoned towards the table. "Come on, come on, we mustn't keep dinner waiting. I assume there were no problems then, Alastor"

"Problems? Well, I suppose there were no problems, although if any Death Eater attacked we would have had a great deal of problems, as the boy ruddy well proved!" grunted Moody.

"What do you mean?" asked a surprised Bill.

"We didn't even get three feet into the house when the boy Apparated down in that cloak of his, distracting us. Before I even had a chance to point my wand at him, he had his trained on my neck. Fastest Apparition I've ever seen". The Weasleys seemed at least a bit surprised at this bit of information, while Fleur just regarded him in awe; end Hermione looked a bit disbelieving. "Well, I know Harry's good-"

"It wasn't just good, it was brilliant!" Tonks was already at the table and helping herself. She made an effort to swallow and continued.

"Moody had his hands up and surrendered before we even realized what was going on. Good food by the way, Molly"

"My pleasure, dear"

Ginny had finally let go of Harry and was dragging him towards his seat at the table. "Come on Harry. Eat"

As they started eating, Remus rounded on Harry with a worried expression on his face. "What's this I hear about you not going to finish your seventh year, Harry?" Everyone except Hermione, Tonks and Moody choked on their meal. "WHAT?" came from half the table. Harry seemed half apprehensive, half amused. "We are not discussing this while eating. Besides, I need to speak with McGonagall before I say anything." He resumed eating.

"But Harry, if you don't finish your education, it's the end of yo-" started Remus.

"I don't rightly care much about becoming an Auror anymore. I've told you. I'll explain after I have a word with McGonagall"

Everyone looked like they wanted to say something, but decided against it. Fleur turned towards Harry and asked:  
"So, Harrry. What have you been zooing zis summer"

Half the table rolled their eyes, and they started bantering.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall stood in her new office inside Hogwarts, utterly miserable. She realized how much she missed her friend and mentor and wondered what chance the wizarding world stood without him. Before she had a chance to slip into too much depression, a warm, grandfatherly voice belonging to the one now known as the late Albus Dumbledore asked: 

"Why Minerva. why the long face? Surely the world goes on, even without me." Her head spun so fast her neck cricked. In a portrait right next to that of Armando Dippet, stood what looked like a tall old wizard, with twinkling blue eyes. "Besides. I will always be here should you need to share a word. I look forward to seeing how you run Hogwarts from now on."

The old professor leaned back, eyes closed. "You are right, of course, Albus, but let's be truthful. What will we DO without you? Nobody here has the remotest chance of standing up to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We are lost. Who shall lead the Order? Who is wise and strong enough to replace YOU?"

"You are forgetting, Minerva, that hope may be found even in the darkest of times. Besides, I feel you are underestimating some. For now, let us observe and remember, and seek he who shall become our new hope. Although I really doubt we have to look far.' twinkled the old man."What do you mean-" attempted the old Professor, right when a figure emerged from the fireplace.

Inside the fire was the face of one Harry Potter.

Only slightly shocked, Minerva regarded the young boy. "Yes, Mister Potter? To what do I owe this unexpected call"

"Professor, I was wandering if I could meet with you for a half-hour today? Let's say, the Three Broomsticks"

"Why Mister Potter. Why would you want to do that?" The professor was getting into her strict teacher mode. Harry was mildly amused.

"Please, indulge me. The Three Broomsticks in half an hour then." he said, before his head vanished. The new Headmistress had no time to react.

"Told you Minerva, told you." said Dumbledore, with a warm smile, before sitting back in his chair and reading a paper.

* * *

Inside the Three Broomsticks there was not much clientele. The Headmistress looked around but couldn't see Harry Potter anywhere. Well ... there was this one table that seemed to have an extra pair of legs, but..."Good day professor." said Harry as she drew nearer."Yes Mister Potter? What have you to talk about that are so urgent to require the Headmistress of Hogwarts? And I also trust you have good explanations for the rumours I've heard concerning your dropping out of school one year early" 

"Well, yes. Professor McGonagall ... would you happen to need a new Transfiguration Teacher?"

* * *

/ so, my first attempt at a HP fan fiction. Did you like it? Did you love it? Did it suck? 

Your feedback would be greatly appreciated.

I'm writing this as a sort of 'Harry goes back in time' fic, I think, however the time lapse won't be until further chapters develop.

If you don't like the post HBP setting ... well, too bad. This is how I started it, and this is how it's going :-)

10 xs


	2. Staff Problems

**Harry Potter **

**- A Warrior's Path **---------

Chapter 2: Staff Management

_He will conquer who has learnt the artifice of deviation - Sun Tzu_

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was sitting at a table inside the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, in a state of semi-shock. It took her at least twenty seconds to realize what Harry had asked of her, after which she promptly responded. 

"WHAT?"

* * *

Remus Lupin was worried. Worried for the fate of the Order, for the fate of the wizarding world, and for Harry. The fate of the wizards was the least controllable at the moment so he shrugged it off to deal with later. The fate of the Order needed to be decided, and it needed to be done quickly. Without proper leadership and a reliable Headquarters, the Order was on the brink of falling apart. There would be a gathering of all members of the Order that day at 19:00, and he wondered what would be said. 

He had this crazy, crazy idea, and wondered if Minerva would put up with it.As for Harry, well, he had noticed Harry change. Not for worse, mind, but he wasn't sure it was for better either. Harry seemed ... detached, at times. Admittedly, he seemed surprisingly aware and alert, and there appeared to be certain ... glimmer in his eyes that wasn't there before.

It wasn't the fire of emotion that could often be seen in Harry. More of a twinkle, one of intelligence, of wisdom. Harry no longer seemed to take any blame anymore, at least not in the manner in which he used to. He had half-expected Harry to turn into a depressed vegetable and was very happy this was not the case. Still, it was concerning, and he planned to at least talk to Hermione and Ron about it.

Hermione was, for her part, surprised and irritated. Since coming to the Borrow the evening before, Harry had barely shared a word with his two best friends. After dinner, Harry had jumped straight into bed and started that meditating-thingy, effectively cutting himself off from everyone.

She had tried to get a bit of rest herself, but awoke during the night feeling thirsty. Downstairs she had found Harry reading a very thick book with no visible title. Attempting to find out at least what Harry had found so interesting she asked him, only to receive a slight shock at hearing the title. "Grandmaster's Compendium of Dark Arts" he said. Dark Arts? Harry? If she hadn't known better, she could have sworn she had heard a slightly excited tone in Harry's voice, but put it away as her imagination.

Now, however, she was worried. Upon waking up in the morning, she had found Harry in the same chair, with the same book in his arms, having already read about half of it. He did not seem remotely tired. Hermione wondered if Harry had gotten even the tiniest bit of sleep that night and concluded that he most probably didn't. Moreover, where did Harry GET that book? She was fairly certain that one could not simply go into "Flourish and Blott's" and order a book like that. Before she could question him about it though, he had made a jump for the fireplace, made an appointment with Professor McGonagall, and said something about having shopping to do, then promptly Apparated away.

She didn't really mind that Harry had found something to do, just that he didn't spend as much time with them as he normally would have. She made a slight grin as she thought of Harry breaking the news about his leaving Hogwarts to Professor McGonagall. The woman will flay him alive. He won't know what hit him.

* * *

Minerva didn't know what hit her. "Mister Potter, what did you say ?" 

Harry looked rather shy now, his confidence not as great as he had liked it to be. Still, he was resolute. "Headmistress. I would like to assume a teaching position at Hogwarts School". He thought briefly about Tom Riddle. He wondered if he had been remotely this nervous when he had asked Armando Dippet if he could remain teaching at Hogwarts. Well, Tom was always a maniac, so he probably didn't.

"You have probably heard the rumour saying that I have no intention of presenting to Hogwarts for my seventh and final year.  
That rumour is true. Before passing away, Headmaster Dumbledore revealed to me the reason for Lord Voldemort's immortality and how it may be countered. I realize that I have no more time to waste playing around. It is true I made the decision not to return to Hogwarts as a student. However, I have realized that in my continuing Professor Dumbledore's work I will need information, help and also the protection that Hogwarts can offer me. A teaching position would be ideal. I realize that I have not completed my education, and that you may not consider my abilities appropriate but-"

"Appropriate? APPROPRIATE? How CAN I? Mister Potter, you are a student. You will promptly return to Hogwarts at the start of the school year, you shall study with your fellow seventh years and you shall sustain the NEWT-level examination. And you will pass it. Do we understand each other "

"No professor? I'm really sorry. I had hoped you would understand. I will not return, unless it is to teach. One more school year would be a tremendous waste. I will, indeed, be present for my NEWT's, but unless I will return as a teacher, I will not be returning at all. Good day"

Harry made to get up and leave. Minerva was already nervous enough.

"Wait! Let's talk a bit more!" Harry turned round. "Are you willing to hear me out? "

"Well, no, not really, wait!" she said as Harry once more prepared to walk out. "Come. Let's talk. I have a few questions myself"

"Very well." Harry sat back down curtly. The professor could have sworn she saw a little smile play at his mouth for just a second.

"Mister Potter. Although I am totally against providing a teaching position to someone who is not even out of school yet ... I want to ask WHY. Why teach? Why transfiguration? Why not defence? Defence against the Dark Arts has always been your forte , and I have to confess , my great shock came more from hearing your choice of teaching rather than the request itself"

"Well , on one hand , I would like to ... broaden my horizons , shall we say. In the event that you would allow me to teach, I had planned to also reform the study group 'Dumbledore's Army' which was initiated in fifth year, this time officially and open to all houses.  
As such, teaching Defence would be redundant. As for my reason to teach, I have already explained it. I need knowledge. I need experience"

"Well ... then ... oh, on your head is it. Wait! Yes, now I get it, now I realize. You want knowledge, yes. Experience, maybe. Protection, definitely, although you know full well that the Order will always support and protect you. But what you really want is what you can't have without having finished school. You want to be in the Order. Don't you "

Harry's impassable face slowly turned into a full-fledged grin."Right on first shot, professor. So? Do I get the job?" The professor gradually gained her composure and her usual, strict manner before she once again started arguing.

"Mister Potter. As ... noble as your reasons may very-well be, I remind you that your skills in Transfiguration are mediocre at best and-"  
She didn't get to finish the sentence before Harry took out his wand, waved it, and conjured a creature. A magical creature.

"A ... phoenix ..." A beautiful read phoenix with shades of vibrant green had appeared on the table. The bird looked around and shrilled gleefully. Harry smirked and holstered his wand. The phoenix spread its wings, took to the air and headed for the nearest open windows. In seconds it was gone.

"Of course, with it being a magical creature, it's conjuring cannot be permanent" Harry said. "I can hold it's form for about 5 minutes for now. But I do believe it proves my point, doesn't it?" he asked with a sly grin on his face. McGonagall was quickly trying to resume her normally strict demeanour.

'Yep' , Harry thought. 'I will like being a teacher'

* * *

At the Burrow, Ron Weasley was thoroughly depressed. Harry had come yesterday, said only "Hello, how have you been?", then promptly ignored everyone. Ron didn't know why Harry was acting this way. He had first assumed that Harry was in mourning or depression, but Hermione, expert Harry-analyzer argued about that. Now he waited for Harry's return from his meeting with McGonagall. 

He would certainly tell Harry a thing or two when he'd come back. He forgot all those thoughts when, after a BANG and a "Come Ron,  
let's gather everyone and have a quick Quidditch game!" from Harry, he ran down to the broom closet and got his Cleansweep ready.  
Yep, it was still the same old Harry.

After the Quidditch game, Harry proceeded to a game of Wizard's Chess with Ron, while Hermione and Ginny kept nagging him with questions on the side. Surprisingly , after a forty-five minute long game , Harry managed a draw in a spectacular game in which he had managed to dominate Ron the first thirty minutes , only to have his Queen ambushed in a surprise move in which Ron purposely sacrificed both his rooks. His analytical skills were definitely improving, he thought. They set the board and began again.

"So Harry", asked the youngest Weasley. "What do you think will happen to the Order now? "

"Well ... the Order first of all needs a new leader ..." thought Harry distractedly. One of Ron's pawns was bashing one of Harry's knights.

Harry was thoroughly annoyed. He moved his other knight to take the offending pawn.

Ron spoke up. "Yes it does, but who's going to lead it? I mean, Dumbledore was first of all a very powerful wizard. But he was also very smart and popular. He was a figure people would obey. Heck, even Fudge was reluctant to give Dumbledore trouble before Voldemort came back. I doubt Scrimgeour will approve of a group of wizards going around and ignoring the rules.

He may be better in a wartime situation than Fudge, but you saw what happened last year. He got Stan Shunpike locked up because he needed to show he was 'doing' something"

"I agree." said Hermione. "Unless some connection is made between the Order and the Ministry, like official Ministry recognition or something, the Order will be hard-pressed to do anything useful. But another thing worries me. Remember last year?

Many parents were going to pull back their children from Hogwarts in fear of Voldemort. While both you and Dumbledore were there,  
especially with the media from the end of fifth year, they agreed that Hogwarts may have been well-enough protected. But now that Dumbledore's gone .."

"What you mean, ME and Dumbledore? What have I got to do with anything?"

"Well, you ARE the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry" Hermione seemed a little guarded, half-expecting Harry to start shouting like he usually did when this was brought up.

"Yeah ... I am, aren't I" Harry's voice sounded resigned. "I am ..."

He moved his knight to the left of the table, where it was guarded by a rook. "So? You reckon parents are going to pull their children out now? I agree that with Dumbledore gone, killed right within Hogwarts itself people might be shaken up, but won't anyone realize that no place is safe anymore? "

"No, they won't. By the way Harry, have you read today's Daily Prophet "

"No, why?"

At this point Ron spoke up. "Because there's this nice big fat article in It.'Are we going to die?' in big capital letters. Pictures of many famous victims of Death Eater attacks, with the biggest picture being Dumbledore splattered on the ground and-"

"RON!" barked Hermione. She looked revolted at Ron's description of the event.

"So the wizarding world has finally gone mental, hasn't it?" asked Harry quietly. "People are in fearing a simple name, the media talks as if the end of the world is coming ..." he seemed angry now. "Idiots! IDIOTS!" He moved his Queen sideways, taking one of Ron's pawns and assuming a position where it was protected by the knight while Ron's King had no way to move. "Checkmate "  
And with that he got up, got on the bed and began to meditate.

* * *

In the Weasleys kitchen, the Order was holding a full-session meeting. The entire Order of the Phoenix had gathered, most looking grim. Professor McGonagall got up, cleared her throat, and started to speak. 

"Everyone, it has come to this, and we must now make decisions. The most important decision being that of our group's leadership. But before that we still have a lot to discuss. First of all, we need to assess a new Headquarters. Afterwards, we need to talk about Harry Potter"

"What about the boy?" asked Kingsley in his deep tone.

"As you may probably well know, he has asked to meet with me on the issue of his attendance for the seventh year at Hogwarts"

"And? Have you managed to convince him to come back to school, Minerva?" asked Lupin.

"Well ... yes ... and no. Many of you may not like what I have to tell you, but I believe that in light of recent events, it may very well prove the best available option"

"What do you mean?" asked a purple-haired Tonks.

"As I said, Headquarters first. Harry second. What do you feel about Grimmauld Place? I have to admit it was excellent as Headquarters"

"The risk is too great. Before, because of the Fidelius charm, Snape was unable to even remotely point Voldemort towards our hideout. But now ... well, there is the possibility of a new Fidelius charm, but I feel we can be certain of Grimmauld Place being at least watched over, if not taken over. If I were Voldemort, the first second the Fidelius lifted, I'd present myself to Grimmauld Place I wouldn't be surprised if it'd be razed to the ground now"

"So if not Grimmauld Place, where then, Minerva? We can't just keep using the Borrow. It's dangerous, not only to the Order, but the family as well "

"You're right, Molly. As such I have a suggestion. As such, I, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, hereby offer the Hogwarts premises as Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix."

Silence reigned. Lupin spoke first.

"Minerva ... won't that endanger the students? And besides, Hogwarts is a public place. Voldemort is bound to know if people whom have no affiliation with Hogwarts start popping in and out"

"I have already thought of that. The members of the Order would not be 'popping' in or out. Well ... not exactly. Not publicly"

"What d'you-"

"We pick up from the idea that got us in trouble in the first place. We use a vanishing cabinet as transport. The cabinet as well as the room we would use would be under the Fidelius"

"You don't mean"

"I mean just that. It's a room too dangerous to be used by students carelessly. The Room of Requirement"

"And where would we keep the Vanishing Cabinet?" asked Tonks.

"Where else? The perfect place. The Borrow"

"I don't understand." said Mrs. Weasley. "Why is here the perfect place "

"Because. If people want to come normally, they will be able to. But if they were looking for the Headquarters of the Order,  
or for the entrance for that matter, the Fidelius would activate, making this place impossible to find. Since we would not include the house under the Fidelius, it won't arouse suspicion. If people want to come by, they can come by. In this case, you would also be able to use the Cabinet as a quick way of escape in case of an attack"

Moody spoke up: "It's perfect. Brilliant. People, we've got ourselves a new Headquarters"

"It's settled then. Everyone in favour of using Hogwarts School's Room of Requirement as new Order Headquarters?" asked Minerva.

Everyone lifted their hand. It was unanimous. Just then, a loud thunderous BOOM rattled the whole building. Moody quickly focused his Eye and paled. "Twenty-two Death Eaters have just Apparated around us. I think we're a bit too late with that Fidelius. Molly. Call the Ministry.  
Tell them to send Aurors. Kingsley, Nymphadora, invisibility cloaks on right now. Come with me. The rest of you, fight with all you can"

He, Tonks and Kingsley quickly put on their Invisibility Cloaks and vanished. Lupin, Mundungus and McGonagall were already heading for the windows. The rest were scattering throughout the little house.

Outside, one of the hooded men raised his wand and shouted an incantation. "MORSMORDRE". Voldemort's symbol appeared above the house, and the chaos ensued.

* * *

Inside the Ministry of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour was studying a line of reports. He was worried. Very worried. If Dumbledore himself could fall, taken down in his own school, then things were looking grim indeed. Scrimgeour was no foolish man. He knew power when he saw it, and he knew Dumbledore's power had been undeniable. 

The reports were overall saying the same thing over and over again. They were screwed and they had nothing they could do about it. Most groups of werewolves had definitely joined Voldemort. He had to admit, it was really the only choice left to them. They had been persecuted greatly by the former administrations,and things were not looking up, therefore they did the thing most available to them.

Not the wisest, mind, just the easiest. The goblins were still undecided, and as such remained carefully neutral, but Scrimgeour suspected that they would not fight against Voldemort. No matter who the ruler is people need banks, and money. Voldemort had made the mistake of killing a goblin family before, but Scrimgeour doubted he would do so again. And if Voldemort offered the goblins what they wanted in exchange for non-interference, he was sure to get it.

The giants had been a total fiasco. Before his death, Dumbledore had filled Scrimgeour in about the expedition he had sent to negotiate with the giants, and told him that a number of giants may in fact come in response to the message he had given them. But Dumbledore was now very much dead , and Scrimgeour knew that no matter how popular a person is while alive , his popularity decreases greatly when dead.

"We need a figurehead!" he thought for what was the hundredth time. "Forget Ministry publicity, we need a figurehead in this war now. Dumbledore used to be that. Dumbledore was the figurehead, no matter what happened! Potter could have been a figurehead too before Dumbledore died, but now he can only be a poster-boy!", because the great difference between Dumbledore and Potter, and everyone eventually figured it out, was Power. Dumbledore had power the boy had not. If only there was someone, someone with enough power to stand against the Death Eaters.

As he was thinking this, a messenger ran into his office looking like the devils of hell were after him.

"Minister. A Death Eater attack. Right now!" spoke the man trembling. "Twenty-two Death Eaters reported. They're fighting right now sir"

"Where?". Scrimgeour was livid. "Where boy, tell me where "

"The Burrow, sir"

The Burrow. The Weasleys. Harry Potter, for sure.

"Send every Auror available, right now. This is a perfect opportunity, but only if they survive"  
Scrimgeour himself took his Auror robes, holstered his wand and Apparated. A perfect opportunity indeed.

At The Burrow, the battle was hectic. Some of the Death Eaters had broken inside the house and were fighting the Order members and the Weasley children and Hermione, while outside, a frantic series of duels was done between the wizards and witches fighting for their lives and the Death Eaters.

A number of small craters had been opened by stray curses, a small fire had started inside a part of the house, and overall the Death Eaters were pushing the Order back. Arthur Weasley had fallen first, a gash to his head, but still breathing. Mundungus had it worse. The Killing curse had hit him head-on, and he had been tossed into a wall, were he fell to the ground, very much dead. Almost every Order member was fighting at least two death eaters. In the midst of battle Voldemort himself had appeared, and was watching the duels with intense glee.

What a perfect moment. He had expected to find only the Weasleys and Harry Potter here, but instead they were presented with the opportunity of vanquishing the whole Order. They would have to do it fast, before the Aurors came, but it was a very good opportunity.  
A curse flew his way. A green-hued killing curse. He dodged it easily and turned toward the perpetrator. Remus had his wand pointed at him, a face of contorted rage, and hate in his eyes, but he was wounded already. One of his legs seemed broken, and there was blood flowing from his robes.

"Oh, my my my. You must be our wolf friend. Mister Lupin, are you not?" Voldemort briefly wondered where Potter was. It would surely be a pleasure to have him witness the death of the last true Marauder, but he wasn't going to pass up this opportunity just for Potter.

"You bastard. We're going to kill you, you hear me? We're going to kill you." Lupin attempted another killing curse, but Voldemort turned round and disappeared. He reappeared about four yards behind Lupin, and with an expression of utmost pleasure, bellowed "Avada Kedavra."

Time seemed to slow down for the members of the Order when they realized just who Lupin was fighting against. As the light closed to Lupin they lost all hope, when the green curse smashed into a block of concrete that had appeared from nowhere right in front of Lupin, and pulverized it.

"What? Who- !" A snake issued from a wand pointing out of an invisibility cloak and from the wand a snake jumped towards Voldemort. As Voldemort prepared to dispel the snake, it turned into a huge metal spike, its trajectory moving it straight for Voldemort's head. The Dark Lord dodged and used an Accio to summon the invisibility cloak off the enemy wizard, but right then the wizard turned round and Disapparated.

Before he had Disapparated though, those who were looking towards him when he turned round managed to see a patch of black untidy hair, and a small, lightning-shaped scar.

Voldemort was a little worried. If he had to worry about this duel, he couldn't go looking for Potter. Also, his Death Eaters couldn't seem to be able to get rid of the goddamn Order. When he looked around, he noticed that many of his Death Eaters were in a stalemate, their enemy fighting desperately for survival, a few had even been knocked out, while no more members of the Order had been hurt. He turned to join the fray, when a killing curse flew his way from the right.

Summoning a snake to swallow the curse, he turned round to see a wand pointing out of a cloak before Disapparating. Realizing what had happened to the rest of his followers he prepared to shout the retreat, just as more wizards started Apparating in. Aurors. He fled, hoping that some of his followers would get the hint. When back to safety, he touched his own Dark Mark and summoned his Death Eaters back. Out of the twenty-two that had left for the attack only nine returned. His rage reached limit point and he started torturing everyone he could get his wand on.

* * *

Reporters arrived at the scene, where Aurors were already rounding up all the Death Eaters that had not managed to flee with their master. They noticed Rufus Scrimgeour was there as well, in his Auror robes, with his wand drawn. It appeared he had just brought down a Death Eater himself. Some wondered what people like Minerva McGonagall or Remus Lupin were doing at the scene of the battle.Scrimgeour himself wondered more what Aurors Tonks and Shacklebolt were doing there. 

Seeing as how this was supposedly their day off. But then everything finally clicked into place when he saw Moody and Potter appear from under invisibility cloaks, Moody a little weary while Potter looked almost ecstatic. Potter's mood didn't last though, when he turned toward one of the men, who were obviously dead, lying sprawled near one of the walls.

"So this is what Dumbledore's been doing before he died." He turned towards Minerva McGonagall and prepared for an interesting chat.

* * *

Remus Lupin was inside St. Mungo's hospital ward for Magical Accidents, with Tonks, Shacklebolt and Moody. Tonks was talking about the battle. 

"Worked out almost nicely. I'm sorry about Mundungus though. But honestly Remus. What were you doing? That was a really close call. Which one of you saved him?" She looked expectantly at the two men. Shacklebolt wore an expression of surprise. Moody seemed to almost hold back a grin. That made him look like he earned his nickname. It was Kingsley who answered.

"Of us? Tonks, I thought it was you that jumped in there. I was fighting alongside Mad-Eye against the bloke that killed Dung"

"But then ... who saved Remus?"

Remus leaned back in the pillow, closed his eyes and sighed.

"Harry ..."

* * *

/ Well ... chapter II is over ... I must admit I'm a big Voldemort-hater, but I tried to make the battle as logical and balanced as possible. If Tom just came in and started laughing like a maniac and killing left and right, it would've looked a bit too stupid, I think.  
N.e.way... If any of you spot some mistakes or something inappropriate in the text PLEASE review and tell me. 

Reviews:

'D': Thanks a lot for your review; I honestly hadn't realized how many mistakes this text had. I'm not an Englishman, and I'm still studying so I guess I still have some way to go …


	3. He Who Fears Death Most

**Harry Potter**

**- A Warrior's Path **

* * *

Chapter III - He whom fears death most. 

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' (Wish I did)

* * *

_/ Hold out baits to entice the enemy.  
Feign disorder, and crush him. - Sun Tzu /_

* * *

The Dark Lord was beyond furious. His followers were cowering at his feet, trembling and shivering. Most of a night had passed and the rain of Cruciatus kept going on and on and on...

'How could something this foolish be allowed to happen?' he bellowed for what seemed like the hundredth time.

'How could you cretins have failed me so completely?'

Early on in the wave of torture one of the earlier recruits, a young man by the name of Dean McCullough, had made the mistake of telling Voldemort that it wasn't their fault.

'They had invisibility cloaks. We didn't realize they were there!"

He didn't live through the mistake. The young man's sister, Caela, was now on her knees, sobbing. The only reason she didn't stand out was that most Death Eaters had been in a right state for a good three hours now. Dean had been her only support ever since they were children. The two former Slytherins had joined the Dark Lord at her brother's suggestions. It wasn't that any of them was particularly evil. Dean had always been highly interested in gaining knowledge and power, and he wasn't bound by the morals that stopped most people from delving too deep. He had wanted to uncover all the secrets the world of magic had to offer. It is a wide known fact that the most interesting things are forbidden.

He had joined Voldemort for knowledge, power and the ability to research that which normally he would have had no way to get to. Naturally Caela had joined with him. They had always been together in everything, and it wasn't about to stop now. Except now he was dead. And the killer kept roaring on and on...

'Potter. It's always Potter. No matter what happens, what plans are weaved, Potter's always there to save the day! A golden opportunity. One like none other. Dumbledore gone, that filthy Order's rat hole burnt down ... The entire Order was there for the picking. And what happens? POTTER!'

Snape was watching the show with distaste. He was until now the only Death Eater upon whom Voldemort had not extended his wrath. He suspected that killing Dumbledore might have had something to do with it.

But that Potter had to interfere. Snape had to admit he had been a tiny bit worried. When Potter had followed him that night, attempting to stop him, Snape had begun to remember ... a similar dark-haired young man, looking so much the same as Potter. Just like Potter, he had been turning Snape's own spells against him. Just like Potter, he had been one of the most arrogant, proud and disgusting people bred on the surface of England. 'Potter ...'

Caela was strongly falling into a state of insanity. She was nothing without her brother ... she had no reason to be here anymore. Her brother had been the only reason she had sided with Voldemort. With him gone, she now wondered how she had ever accepted to be in the service of such a madman. She knew on thing now. She had to escape. Had to somehow break free. Her chain of thought broke free after a wave of Cruciatus was directed her way.

* * *

Ron was inside his room in the Burrow, playing a game of chess. With Hermione. He could tell, however, that her mind was not so much on the game, as it was dwelling on the same thing his was. Harry. Ron didn't really have a clue what the girl before him thought, even though they were now officially a couple. He didn't care much either. He was thoroughly depressed.

When the attack had begun, everyone was more or less scared. Still, everyone but he or Hermione had done something in the fight. Harry himself had Disapparated away just as soon as he managed to pull out his Invisibility Cloak. Just when he had begun feeling pathetic, and felt like joining the fray, Ron had spotted Voldemort himself through a window. And Harry was fighting him. He and Hermione had watched in a kind of a daze. It was true Harry had the element of surprise, and the not-at-all-insignificant advantage of being invisible, but Ron had to admit that the sheer guts needed to launch a spell against Voldemort put him on edge.

Strike after strike after strike. While the others' duels were somewhat impressive, shows of skill and reflex, Harry's and Voldemort's duel,.albeit a short one, almost seemed like cheating. It seemed more like each of them was transforming his thoughts into magic, rather than going through the tedious process of casting spells. And then the Aurors finally came.

Ron had to admit, the first moment the Death Eaters came, and he was scared. He was then positively terrified when Voldemort had appeared. He had almost nearly resigned to fate when he saw that curse fly towards Remus. Now, he should have been feeling happy. But he wasn't. He was feeling useless.

Hermione was feeling none better. She had tried to talk to Harry after the big battle , but Harry had to answer some of the Aurors questions , and afterwards he hadn't even bothered to come to his friends , he had just climbed up to his room , gotten on his bed and started Meditating.

'Ron!'

'Mmm? What, 'Mione?'

"Don't you think something's ... odd ... about Harry now? What with his meditation and all? He's practically ignoring us!'

She could tell instantly that Ron didn't give a damn. He seemed trapped in his whole little world. She only now realized that it had been Ron's turn to move, and he hadn't done anything in over fifteen minutes. She got up.

'I'm going to talk to Harry!' she stated. A mumbled 'M'kay' was the only answer she got.  
Harry was analyzing the battle in his mind. He was fairly certain there was nothing he could have done to save Mundungus, although that didn't make him feel a whole lot better. The fact that Moody, Tonks and Lupin had also worn their Cloaks had made surprise retaliation possible.

It was a pity Voldemort had recognized him though. It would have helped Harry's interests more if Voldemort would have kept up his beliefs of Harry's uninvolvement a bit longer. Oh well ... no use crying over spilt potion. He heard a quick rapping on his door.

'Enter'.

Hermione surged in, looking for the entire world as if she had something of absolute importance to say. Harry had a pretty fair idea what that something was.

'Harry. Are you done with your meditating?'

Before Harry could answer she pressed on.

'Good. I need to talk to you. Harry. You've been ignoring us. Why?'

'Hermione. It's not that I've been ignoring you. I just have other things on my mind. I can no longer afford to stand by, you know.'

'What other things? Harry, you took a great risk yesterday in that attack. What were you thinking? What would have happened had you gotten yourself killed?'

Harry let loose a sigh and leaned back on his bed.

'Hermione. Please… I really have things to do and I need time alone to do them. I thought, now that you and Ron finally figured things out, you could leave me alone to my work.'

'Oh really? You did?' Hermione was starting to build a temper. 'Well, you thought wrong, Harry Potter! But that reminds me.' She mused distractedly. 'How come Ginny is being so silent. Normally she would have been raging a storm with you ignoring us.'

'Ginny understands. It's that simple. Please learn to understand as well. It would make things so much easier-'he stopped when Hermione dropped low and engulfed him in a tight hug.

'But Harry. We don't want anything to happen to you. We don't want to lose you. You're our most precious friend.'

Harry planted a kiss on her cheek, leaving her stunned, then got up and walked out of the room 'I know, Hermione… I know…'

Entering the kitchen, Harry almost ran into Tonks, who appeared to be just as clumsy at using the Floo as she was with anything else.

'Oh! Hullo Tonks' he said watching her getting up shakily.

'Wotcher, Harry'

'Where've you been? Have you been visiting Remus?'

'Yes actually… Harry, Remus and the rest of us want to thank you greatly'

'Thank me?' Harry tried to look nonchalant. 'Whatever for?'

'Don't try to play dumb Harry. We know it was you who saved Remus down there. You did a truly wonderful job, starting on with V-Voldemort like that. Nobody had any idea you'd be this good at Transfiguration. Where'd you conjure the rocks from, anyway?'

Harry looked a bit surprised at the question. 'Oh crap! I forgot. You think my Aunt and Uncle will be pissed that their driveway's missing?'

It was Tonks' turn to be surprised. 'Your Aunt and Uncle? You're kidding. Their house is hundreds of miles away. You can't tell me you've conjured several slabs of concrete embedded into the ground from hundreds of miles away… can you?'

Harry looked apprehensive. 'Well, I didn't really have time to think about it you know… it was sort of an emergency. It was the first thing to pop through my head anyway, and in a fight with Him you don't exactly have time to ponder… why? Is it so weird to conjure things from far away?'

'Well… I don't know. I mean I think I can conjure something like a bottle or a glass from my house, but I don't really think I can do huge, heavy slabs of stone. That's really impressive Harry.' She hugged him quickly and chuckled.

'We have our very one slab-summoning guardian now'. With that she turned and headed out of the kitchen.

'Mental, that one…' and Harry popped out.

* * *

Mostly everyone in The Burrow was preparing for departure. Hermione was thoroughly depressed. Harry wasn't going to return to Hogwarts with them, Professor Dumbledore was dead… it didn't seem like Hogwarts anymore. She had counted on Ron's usual impulsive self to pound a little sense into Harry, but when asked about it he had only shrugged.

'It's his decision Hermione'

There wasn't much to look forward to at Hogwarts right now. She herself had been pondering leaving school and joining Harry in whatever he wanted to pursue but surprisingly enough, it had been Ron who protested.

'Leave Harry to his own, Hermione. He knows what he's doing. I reckon he's trying to get stronger, but he can't do it at school anymore. But if you want to get stronger for Harry, Hogwarts is the place for you!' He turned round and muttered to himself. 'Besides, who's going to help me pass my NEWT's if both you and Harry leave?'

'What was that Ronald?'

'Nothing 'Mione, nothing. Come on, we've got to get ready. We'll be leaving in fifteen'

It wasn't just the children who were in a packing frenzy. Mad-Eye Moody and Tonks were filling up two extra-large trunks with all the Order's possessions. Remus would be released later in the day, and after the children left to school, they would be finishing the linking of the Vanishing Cabinets. Harry had not yet started his own packing. He didn't want to spoil the surprise by giving Hermione too many clues. Besides, he didn't really need to pack anyway.

He could have all his stuff ready and stuffed in his pocket within five seconds. He'd managed to create a variation of the Banishing Charm, which decomposed any non-magical item to their energetic form. He could embed all those items' signatures into a crystal he'd created, and recreate them from the crystal every time he needed something. This was extremely useful for two reasons. One, he could summon items far more complicated then what a normal wizard could summon, because he didn't have to actually memorize and understand how something was created. It was really useful for memorizing something like… say a wristwatch. A normal wizard would have a headache trying to understand the mechanics enough to summon one. Second, he could do it over and over again. The pool of space in the crystal was virtually unlimited. Harry briefly pondered how cool would be when he'd have enough magical energy at his whim to summon a whole castle. That would be something worth seeing for sure. 'But you'd have to banish one first. Damn…'

He had been doing a lot of work within the recent days with modifying existing spells. He still had a lot of trouble understanding elemental magic, though. Creating spells to decompose and memorise the patterns of actual, existing items was a whole lot easier than understanding the principles of energy itself. And he had no success with magic dealing with the Soul. That was how he'd come to categorise spell casting:

Spells of Soul, dealing with the fabric of existence. In these he included all the spells that could affect the living, from the innocent Impedimenta to the Unforgivables. It wasn't that he had trouble casting them. He did just fine. But he failed to properly understand them, and as such he was unable to alter them into forms that fit his needs. Then there were the Elemental spells. Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind. He mused briefly that transfiguration itself might look like it was a form of Earth magic, but gave up the thought. Elemental magic was incredibly complex. Not like transfiguration. Well, an ordinary wizard couldn't really think that transfiguration in itself was too simple, either. But he wasn't ordinary, now, was he?

* * *

Ron was with Hermione and Ginny inside the Hogwarts express. He was looking out the window, wondering when he'd see Harry again. He was disturbed by the fact that Ginny didn't seem to mind Harry's absence much. She seemed quite happy, and was now chatting animatedly with Hermione about what might happen this year to prevent the existence of any form of normality.

There had never been a truly 'normal' year at Hogwarts, but now that the war had started, there was at least a pattern of expectations for people. So they wondered and wondered when the weirdness would manifest itself. Ron wasn't even remotely interested about their choice of conversation but was noticing how weird it was to not have Malfoy popping up to add his genial remarks. 'At least one thing's gone for the better' he thought happily. He cheered up and turned to the girls.

'Want to play a game of chess? You both against me. I'll give you a handicap'

Ginny looked at him, licked her lips and grinned evilly.

'You're on, dear brother…'

* * *

The thunder was pounding away at everyone's ears, but nobody seemed to care about it. Everyone was looking distressed at the staff table upon entering the Great Hall. There were four empty seats at the professor's table. The Defence post stayed true to form, by now everyone being used to the teacher changing every year. Besides, no one missed Snape. Everyone was wondering what would happen to Transfiguration, though. If McGonagall was to act as Headmistress, then they would need a new teacher. Half of the children had already started making predictions of the kind of teacher they expected. There was a third seat however, which no one could account for.

After everyone settled in, Filch opened the doors to the Great Hall to let the first-years in. There seemed to be slightly fewer than usual. Only sixteen children were in the entrance corridor. 'That'll be their parents getting too chicken' whispered Seamus. Ron nodded.

Filch put the Sorting Hat on the chair, while it started singing.

'Another year hath come, with peril and with danger,  
Still we are here, though who knows what we'll face?  
Some of us have gone; some have fuelled their anger,  
And against our enemies they stand now face to face.  
Our foes have come against us, and threaten to destroy  
All that we've accomplished, through life through love, through joy.  
And still we do not learn to bind, to join, strengthen,  
Instead we've turned on one another, weakened our ploy.

My warning you have heeded not. Your resolve has shaken.  
You've hurt, you've pained, you've died,  
And still you haven't learned,  
That strength is forged with others.  
You've tried to do alone, but to yourselves you've lied;  
Your meager strength's now burned.  
Now again I stand before you. Now again I warn.  
Courage is foolish without cunning.  
Knowledge is worthless with no goal.  
A good will has no power, not when you're alone.  
Brave but stupid Gryffindors,  
Foolish Slytherins.  
Still you choose never to learn, despite the pain you've borne?  
Children, learn from history, settle your disputes

Then true power you will find, and never be alone.  
Your enemies you'll vanquish, in happiness you'll sing,  
You'll live, you'll love, you'll dance for joy.  
Let the Sorting now begin'

A long silence reigned after the Hat finished its song. Nobody had ever heard or ever expected such a violent song. It seemed the Hat really must be pissed off. Many weren't really surprised. The Hat had given warning before, but nobody had really bothered to listen to its advice. Now Dumbledore was dead, their Defence teacher and a student being the reason for his demise. It seemed the hat had some truth to its words, but did it really expect anyone to make friends with Death Eaters?

Discussions continued all through the Sorting, only ending when the Headmistress got up for her speech.

'First-years, welcome to Hogwarts School. Everybody else, welcome back.  
As you may have noticed, you shall be switching some teachers again this year. It is unfortunate that such tragedy as what happened three months ago came to pass, but still we must press on, lest we be swept away. I believe we should all heed the Sorting Hat's advice and learn to love each other; otherwise we will all suffer greatly-'

At that moment the Great Hall doors opened and three people came in. One was a very unsubtle witch with bright, hip-length hair. The other two could be recognized as Remus Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody. They made for the professors' table and occupied three of the chairs.

'Students, please welcome your Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Auror Nymphadora Lupin.' Tonks got up and smiled, waving at the kids.

'Nice to meet you all.'

'Also, please welcome back professors Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody. In the spirit of current events, we have expanded the old study group, the 'Defence Association', and turned it into a class. In this class you will be taught strictly combat. They teach you how to fight, how to think and how to survive. Although this class will not be tested, either at your OWL's or your NEWT's, this doesn't mean you must not do your absolute best. You are all required to take this class-'

She stopped when the doors opened again, revealing a person dressed in black robes, with a black hood on its head. Because of the hood, no one could see who the person was. The stranger closed the doors with wave of his hand and proceeded to the professor's table.

Ron and Hermione were not only a little bit apprehensive.

'Look at him. He's dressed like a Death Eater.'

'Please Ron, don't you think the Headmistress would have said something if she didn't know who he was? He's probably the transfiguration teacher, but still… He is odd, hiding himself like that. What's he got to hide?'

'Don't know, but I don't like him!'

The stranger sat down in one of the chairs and started speaking with Tonks and Remus. They both seemed happy to see him. Moody himself seemed really amused. The other teachers didn't seem to know him though, and were studying him trying to make something out, but his hood was lowered too far over his face.

Hermione looked dumbstruck. Ron wondered what was with her until she asked: 'She's not going to introduce him?'

He looked at her and started to laugh. Indeed, as stern as McGonagall usually was, it was weird that she'd not do something as normal as introducing a teacher, but Ron didn't mind. They'd meet him tomorrow or the day after that anyway.

'Everybody, tuck in'

* * *

Next morning, at breakfast, the students were reading their class schedules and preparing themselves for the buzz of school life.

'First period, two hours of Transfiguration with Slytherin. Oh Lord, from the first day? Oh well, at least we get to find out what the new teacher is like. After that, one hour of Defence against Dark Arts. Second period we have Potions with Hufflepuff and Herbology. Cool, we have two hours of DA for last. Harry would be proud if he knew he created a new class all by himself.'

'Transfiguration first, you say? Then come on, Ron. Let's see what this new teacher is like. I doubt he can compare to McGonagall, but still.'

They made their way to the transfiguration classroom. Most Slytherins were already there. They seemed rather… tense. Hermione suspected they felt quite bad now that a student from their House and their former Head himself had been responsible for the death of their Headmaster.

'Who's the new head of Slytherin?' asked Ron.

'Slughorn, I expect'

They entered the classroom and got into their seats. About a minute after they were seated, the door opened and their professor walked inside. He was still wearing the hooded cloak. When he got ton the front of class, he raised his wand and flicked it around. The classroom's stone floor seemed to turn liquid, starting to flow upwards until it assembled the words 'Welcome to Transfiguration', at which point it hardened back. The words were as tall as the ceiling. Most of the students were watching the demonstration with surprise.

Although McGonagall had often made displays of her talent, she never did it on such… magnitude. Ron was wide-eyed as well. Hermione however, was not paying any attention to his spell. Her eyes were trained on his wand, disbelief etched clearly in her features. 'No… It couldn't be'

Ron turned to her and asked, worried: 'what's wrong, 'Mione?'

She didn't get to answer, because the stranger asked in a very familiar voice:

'Something wrong, Miss Granger?'and pulled his hood back.

Standing there, with an amused expression on his face, was Harry Potter.

* * *

So , end of Chapter III. As my earlier readers may have noticed , I've redone most of what was annoying in the layout. At this point I would like to excuse for the details in the story being more than a little mixed up. I generally write my chapters around 3 in the morning , by which time i'm nearly comatose , so unexpected plotholes may pop up. I'll try to update soon , but ... z Zz zz Z zZ zz Zz z zZZ zzz 


	4. The Slytherin Head

**Harry Potter**

**- Warrior's Path **

* * *

  
Chapter IV - Head Of Slytherin

* * *

_/ I'm sorry to say that for those of you interested in what happens in the 2 or 3 weeks between Harry's birthday and the return to Hogwarts, I am unable to fill the space up in a satisfactory manner. Indeed, not much happened. Harry would meditate everyday, after which he'd have some fun with his friends or research some magic. J.K. Rowling herself has had large gaps of time in her story that were not presented, for the simple reason that there was nothing worth presenting. Again, I'm sorry, but there's nothing going on at the Burrow that I need to add._

_On a later note, some have complained about Harry becoming a genius overnight, a sort of Dumbledore. I have said at the Beginning of Chapter 1, and I quote "From my own experience". My experience with meditation, and all literature I've read describing meditation, fit in with Harry's current growth. It's not that he's now a genius. He's no longer held back by emotion, which is the primary human development inhibitor. In case you're interested, my average reading speed is between 1000-1500 words/minute. In that conjuncture I don't find a Harry capable of reading and memorising as very 'special'._

_Last, but not least, is Harry's performance in the battle at The Burrow. I'll say this now, so there are no doubts. Were it not for the element of surprise and the Invisibility Cloak, he'd have been crushed. Now, for your reading pleasure, I present to you Chapter 4 /_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot.**

_'In all fighting, the direct method may be used for joining battle, but indirect methods will be needed in order to secure victory.' - Sun Tzu_

Hermione could barely believe the sight before her eyes. She had expected a year of loneliness, of sadness without Harry. She had been more than a little scared as well, since without Hogwarts' protection Harry would have been at great risk. All in all, she'd spent weeks preparing herself psychologically. To say that she was surprised would be beyond understatement. She quickly turned towards Ron, expecting the worst.

Ron looked like he'd been hit on the head with a mallet. He stood there for about a minute, not even appearing to breathe, after which his face slowly turned into a grin.

'After all, you never really said you wouldn't return to Hogwarts, did you, Harry? Whenever asked, you just said you wouldn't be coming back for your seventh year. You would for a teaching position, though, wouldn't you?'

'Yes, Mister Weasley, I would.' Harry's tone seemed cold, but his eyes were playful, and the grin had a hard time being kept in check. 'But, as you very well pointed out, Mister Weasley, I am here to teach. You shall refer to me as Professor, or Professor Potter. Clear?' Hermione was worried Ron wouldn't take this badly. But Ron simple straightened his back and replied 'Crystal, Professor', then sat down. She sat down as well.

'Well then class. Welcome to seventh year Transfiguration. This year will definitely be the most demanding for you. You will be required to put forth all your energy, to spare no effort. It's your business what you want to do after you leave this school, but as long as you're here, under my care, you will have to work tenfold.

Whether you considered taking Advanced Transfiguration just to have a high number of NEWT's or not, you will now be forced to do far more than simply transfigure. I will teach you all you need to know to pass an Outstanding NEWT, and then I'll teach you as much as your soul can take to give you strength to fight. Whether or not you want to fight, there may come a time in which fighting will be the only way out, and at that time you may not rely on any other. Any questions?' He looked round. Everyone seemed either tense or stunned. Nobody spoke up. 'Perfect. Everyone please open your books at page six. 'Conjuring and Altering' Read it twice over. Then we practice.

* * *

Harry made his way down to the Library. He was pleased at Ron and Hermione's reaction. He had half-expected Ron to start ranting right then and there. Even if he hadn't, he had still expected some sort of bad reaction on Ron's part. Needless to say he was satisfied with the way Ron took things. 'That's good. Because he's certain not to like the next thing he finds out'

He was looking for information regarding memory spells. Following his habit of Meditation, he had begun being able to recall things learned with a respectable degree of accuracy, and put things together. But his memory previous to that was still an unpleasant mumbo-jumbo which had to be sorted out. He hoped he might find some sort of clue, anything, to help him in the search of the Horcruxes. A pensieve wouldn't help. No, what he needed now was Legilimency. A few months back he would have had the answer right there and available. But a few months back Dumbledore wasn't dead, now was he?

The only Legilimens Harry had met had been Dumbledore, Snape and Voldemort himself. It stands to reason he now felt more than a bit troubled. 'Why so few? Why couldn't Dumbledore find me any other Occlumency teacher than Snape? Are there really so few that have been able to master the ability to delve into others' minds?'

Some answer had to be present. A link, a slight trail, and a thrown phrase somewhere, which would lead him to another, and another and another, until he finally found the information which he seeked. Of course he could always point his wand at someone and mutter the word, but that hardly made him understand the theory, now did it? And without understanding, he would never be able to bend the spell to his will. 'A link. There's always a link...'

The library was dark at this hour. Everyone asleep. He wondered about asking Slughorn. Would he know? Probably not. The ability to put plans into plans is one characteristic to Voldemort and Snape, and previously Dumbledore. And that is because they understood their victims. You must first know your enemy, know when he lies, and know what makes him tick. Slughorn definitely had no idea.

Harry searched deep into the night. He had searched yesterday night as well, earning no reward. It didn't matter. It would take him weeks to sort through all those books. Sooner or later he'd find what he was looking for. As a professor, he found out there was an area of the library in which students could not enter even with teacher permission. It was only there for the teachers to explore. It was where the truly dangerous tomes were kept. While searching, his thoughts drifted away.

'So I find the Horcruxes. Let's say I even manage to destroy them without sustaining too severe damage. How am I going to destroy Voldemort? His appearance at The Burrow has been an occasion for the Order as well. Had we properly exploited our advantage, had I been stronger, we may have led another of Voldemort's bodies to ruin. Might have destroyed a Horcrux without even having to look for it. I'm almost certain never to encounter such an opportunity again. Most likely our next battle will occur at a horrendous disadvantage for us.

There must be something I can do to ensure a higher chance of survival. Something... yes. Yes. There is something' his lips turned into a grim smile as his eyes regarded the words written on the volume in front of him. _History of the Damned_. He opened the tome. Scribbled on the front page in letters barely discernable were the words Harry both needed and feared. 'For those who fear Death, beware. For those who desire to conquer it, rejoice'. He turned the page. The chapter's title confirmed his suspicion.

**Life or Death - The Soulbound**

_An analysis of the Horcrux_

He sat down and began to read.

* * *

At Breakfast next morning, a lot of talk was heard regarding the new Transfiguration teacher. Most of those who had not yet had classes with Harry were quite sceptic of his abilities. Those that did, however, witness his classes, mainly kept to themselves. 'They'll see for themselves, anyway' said a now calmer Hermione. After class, she had, for once, taken Ron's place at being upset and indignate, while he surprisingly kept his cool. 'He's a teacher, Hermione. No arguing about it. Besides, you've seen first-hand what he can do. No use arguing about it'

Hermione did, of course, understand this, but it did hurt her pride a little. If one of the Trio would become a teacher, of Transfiguration no less, then it would be common sense to assume it would be Hermione. She sighed loudly. 'I don't mind that he's a teacher. But you do realize he didn't say a word to us yesterday outside of class, don't you? And now he's nowhere to be seen'

'I think he has his own problems right now. I think we will have to try and get used to the fact that we'll be seeing less of Harry these days'. Right then Harry entered the Great Hall with an enormous tome in his hands, and headed for the Staff Table, where he promptly sat down. When the tome hit the table it looked as though someone had just pummelled an exceptionally dusty pillow. The other teachers were none too thrilled by their dust-flavoured sandwiches. Harry was oblivious. Hermione sighed and kept on eating. Ron asked: 'What's our schedule for today?'

'Honestly Ronald, don't you ever check your own timetable? It seems we have Herbology first, followed by two hours of Defence against Dark arts. I have Arithmancy after. You have whatever you have. Get your own timetable and find out.'

'Alright then, I will, I will. Honestly, can't you show a little Gryffindor help?'

'Speaking of Gryffindor' asked Ginny 'who's going to be our Head of House? McGonagall can't be Headmistress as well as Head, can she?'

'No, I don't think she can. Hey Hermione? What if it's Harry? Wouldn't it be awesome? We wouldn't have to worry about points ever again'. Ron was already seeing it. 'Just imagine-'

'Shut it Ronald. Teacher or no teacher, it would be absurd if Harry became our Head at his age. A Head requires experience, as well as reliability. Reliable though Harry may be, he'd have to stay at Hogwarts for years to come. Do you see Harry doing something like that?'

Ginny piped in. 'I couldn't see him teaching Transfiguration but he's done it anyway. But I agree. If Harry doesn't have time for me, how's he going to have time for anything else?' se asked sadly.

* * *

Teaching Defence was going to be interesting, Tonks was sure. Being the troublemaker she was she was sure she'd have a ball extending her influence onto others. She sat back in her seat waiting for the minutes to pass, and thought of her husband. 'Hehee, I'm lucky. I'm going to teach him some Defence tonight for sure. Wonder if we should try the room Harry told us about? Anything I need...' Tonks nearly jumped out of her chair when the door opened, ending a fantasy involving a number of binding-looking objects. The third year Hufflepuff looked at her oddly. Turning quickly to a mirror near her, Tonks realized her face was now a deep shade of crimson. She morphed back to normal and sat down in her seat.

After all the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were settled in, Tonks braced herself and tried to look as strict as possible.

"Welcome children, to your Third Year's Defence Against the Dark Arts. I am to be your professor. You shall address me as Professor Tonks--". A snicker stopped her dead-on. "Is something remotely funny, Miss Zeller?" The whole point of referring to herself as Professor Tonks had been to avoid name-related issues. Not cause others. This needed to be wrapped up quickly. "I fail to see what is amusing, Miss Zeller. Kindly learn your place. Five points from Hufflepuff". The young girl blanched. The only professor anyone could remember taking points the first or no reason had been Snape.

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again"

"See that it doesn't. Now, third year students will be studying dark magical creatures and combating them. I will also be teaching you a small amount of Duelling. However, any advanced courses will be taught by my husband. Any questions?" Everybody seemed to want to say something, but looked as though they were trying to hold back. Eventually a tiny-looking Ravenclaw timidly raised his hand.

"Professor, we are wondering why you want to be addressed as Professor Tonks, when your name is Nymph-" he shut up seeing the look on Tonks' face. The esteemed Defence professor was in a foul mood for the rest of the day.

* * *

It was evening. There was one hour left until dinner, and every student in school had gathered in the Great Hall, for the first meeting of the Defence Association. The Great Hall presented somewhat of a similarity to the arrangements during 2nd year, only this time there were sixteen duelling strips available, instead of just one. Four professors were supervising the children, while McGonagall made a small speech.

"Welcome to this year's first meeting of the Defence Association. For those of you still unaware, I will explain the purpose and future of this study group. The Defence Association was created two years ago, by a number of students desiring to... shall we say, study beyond the -approved- curriculum, in preparation for the Ordinary Wizarding Level examination.

In the short span of a year, the Defence Association came to accommodate more than thirty children, all of whom have presented great talent in their abilities. Last year, the D.A. was inoperable, due to certain... factors that kept its leader busy. Now that the D.A. has come under the supervision of Hogwarts School as an approved Study Lesson, it has also become available for the entirety of the school." here, she took a glance at the Slytherins. "Also, the D.A. has been deemed a required class. That means no one is exempt from it. Now, I have asked the four Heads of Houses to present us with a demonstration. It will be a free-for-all. By the time you finish your education here at Hogwarts, you are expected to at least be able to think on your feet, be able to face more than just one enemy at one time, and use any situation to your advantage. Desperate times call for desperate things, and this is one of them. Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Slughorn and Potter, please make your way to the middle of the Great Hall!"

Hermione had frozen. She was in a state of near-shock. The fact that Harry had actually been made Head of House put her off for a while, at least until the next great shock hit her. Each Head had donned a robe with his House's colours. And Harry's were green and silver. She heard Ron mutter a faint 'Go Harry' near her, and nodded her head. "Go Harry!"

The four teachers formed a cross in the middle of the Great Hall, with Harry across from Slughorn, with Flitwick to his left and Sprout to his right. Slughorn seemed quite merry in his red robes; Flitwick looked excited, seeming to remember his duelling days. Sprout looked determined, no smile lighting her face. Harry was a bit worried. He was a fair dueller, he was not ashamed to admit it, but his colleagues had vastly more experience than him, and certainly greater magical reserves. Also, even if he was capable, say, of defeating them one-on-one, a free-for-all was a very dangerous situation.

"The trick of winning encounters when there's more than one enemy, providing that you are not so strong as to simply crush them all at once, is to lure them, preferably strike at them when they're not expecting it. But over here there's no place to lure them to, and absolutely no way to catch them unawares. I'll just have to try that way..."

The Headmistress surveyed her Heads of House carefully. They were all ready, she saw. "When I say 'now', the match will begin. Three. Two. One. Now!"

No sooner had she finished the word, when all three professors began their spell casting. Flitwick casted Disillusionment Charm on himself just before he jumped on the ground and yelled 'Nox!' All the lights in the Great Hall flickered for a moment, casting odd shadows on the fighters, giving Flitwick enough time to slip into the shadows. Meanwhile, both Professors Slughorn and Sprout had turned towards Harry, Slughorn casting a quick Incarcerous while Sprout conjured s bunch of Vines that started to stretch really fast. Both attempts were fruitless, however, when Harry managed to raise a shaft of rock surrounding him, effectively cutting him off.

"Whew! That was close. But this isn't necessarily any better. Think fast Harry, what do you do now?"

In order for one to fight properly, one needs to be able to see his enemy, so Harry quickly transfigured a part of the rock around him into glass, remaining careful to give it a high amount of durability. "Wouldn't want it to shatter all over us, now would we?"

Slughorn and Sprout had quickly turned onto each other and were right now going all out, trying to spot Flitwick as well. He seemed to have disappeared, and Harry was angry on himself for not bringing the Invisibility Cloak with him. Flitwick was a Master of Charms. An Invisibility Charm wouldn't necessarily be past him, would it? Sprout and Slughorn had stopped attacking each other upon noticing Harry behind the glass, and Slughorn promptly turned to Harry casting an Incendio spell. After a few seconds the glass cracked and was blasted away quickly by Sprout.

Harry had just summoned another wall of rock, much thinner this time, around him, to protect him from the glass fragments, but he could tell he was in deep trouble. Transfiguration worked both ways. The first wall was thick enough to pose a problem to those unaccustomed to it, but this one was thin enough to blast through easily, without bothering to transfigure it. He tried to do a little trick, hoping he might just be able to do it, without encasing himself in stone forever. Harry pointed his wand down, and started raising a pillar of stone, but this time from under him, lifting himself up.

He had just made it over the top of the previous wall when everything below him shattered into dust.

"All for the better, I suppose. The dust might just hide me long enough to give me an extra chance... but where the Hell's Flitwick?"

Harry jumped down to Sprout's side of the pillar hitting her with a Stunner in the process, and turned towards Slughorn, who had already casted an Expelliarmus at him. He barely had time to put a Shield up, then duck behind the pillar, because Slughorn seemed a particularly fast caster. He almost banged his head into it, because the shadows were playing tricks on the eyes. After another duck, though, he thought he might try something. When Slughorn casted his Expelliarmus, this time Harry made no defence against it, instead focusing his all into a Lumos. The light, especially for the first 3 seconds, was extremely intense, more so for Slughorn, to whom the wand was heading. Harry made his way to his colleague as quick as he could, and punched him in the guts. It wasn't fair, he knew, but battle was never fair. He took his own wand back and Stunned the Potions professor, dispelling the Lumos. This proved to be a phenomenally bad idea, because then everything turned pitch black. When he felt the Stunner hit him it was too late.

The students had watched the battle in fascination. It had been obvious that all the Heads had turned on Potter, literally, but he had made a wonderful show using his Transfiguration skill to defend. A lot of eyes were set on Flitwick, as well. It was common knowledge that Invisibility Charms existed, but nobody in the student body could claim to have ever seen anyone capable of casting them. Invisibility Charms took almost a minute to cast and the wizard had to be free of any distractions. Casting them in a combat situation was an excellent feat. Okay, maybe it was a little chicken, but hey, a fight's a fight, right?

Harry was a bit irritated. He'd anticipated that the most trouble would probably come from Flitwick, but he hadn't expected to be teamed on, and when it happened, he was unable to stop the small teacher from fleeing into the shadows. After he'd managed to hide himself from sight, victory was secure.

"Oh well. This proves I still have a long way to go."

After the mess was removed from the middle of the Great Hall, the Headmistress made to say a few words.

"Thank you, Professors, for the demonstration. Congratulations Professor Flitwick, for the wonderful display of Charms talent. Now! You children have seen what is expected of you. Let the first official meeting of the Defence Association begin"

* * *

_Okay. It took me a lot of time to update, and for that I'm really sorry. Truth is I'm currently dealing with a fair portion of Writer's Block. I generally enter the site, stare at the chapter for around 20 minutes, write another sentence in, and give up. Fortunately, after almost two weeks, I somehow managed to bring it to around 4000-4500 words, which is the average I normally want my chapters to revolve against._

_Now, for reviews and suggestions. All those of you (as far as I can remember) who have made suggestions on improvement in my fic, or asked for explanations, I've generally written back. Those of you I may have not replied to, don't worry. Your suggestions will be taken into account._

_Now, there have been some complaints about Harry becoming sooo good at Transfiguration, so quick. It's not that he's become so good, but he's basically at the 7th year level, with some added understanding. I agree, though, that Harry summoning a Phoenix was way overboard. It IS my first attempt at writing though, so... be gentle: D_


	5. Oh ye of little faith

**_Chapter V_ – Oh, ye of little faith**

**Hello again all my readers. Once again I must apologize for the large delay between my previous chapter and this one, but to put it frankly, I'm a severe lazy-ass. Shikamaru's got nothing on me. Couple that with a severe case of writer's block and a rather uneasiness as to how to put the story together... not a good combination. I will however work hard to put the gray stuff between my ears to work, so let's see what comes out, shall we?  
**

**"On desperate ground, fight." - Sun Tzu**

**  
**

**

* * *

**

The first week had passed by rather nicely. It seemed as if Hogwarts had finally managed to obtain good-enough professors for all disciplines, which, even the staff acknowledged, was "About goddamn time!"

Pretty much everybody was having a rather nice time, well, at least every student. There had been a few altercations, yes, most notably between one of the seven year Gryffindors and the new Transfiguration professor, but otherwise, all was fine and dandy. Or so it generally seemed.

Ron had thrown a massive temper tantrum after the duel, demanding explanations after explanations for Harry's instatement as Head of Slytherin, eventually resulting in Harry losing his already pushed-out temper, and docking around twenty points from Gryffindor. Neither spoke to each other for five days afterwards. Not that they had a lot of time to speak, mind. However, after the sixth day of intense glaring matches in Transfiguration, Hermione had revealed her own temper, promptly forcing a very compliant Ron Weasley to make peace.

The new class, the D.A., had been working out rather nicely. The Headmistress had been worried that the students might try to spend as little effort as possible, but she need not have worried. The younger students obviously enjoyed the activity, true to their playful natures, while the older ones were sufficiently motivated by the recent resurrection of Voldemort.

So, basically, everyone was happy. Everyone except two. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was massaging her temples, hoping against hope that the goddamn day would end faster. The goddamn Dark Lord was moving along with his goddamn activities uninterrupted, because nobody could goddamn _find_ him. Surely his hideout was hidden behind at least a Fidelius Charm. Most other enchantments didn't even matter, really, because the Fidelius alone would guarantee his secrecy. For all she knew, he could have hidden the secret in that goddamn snake of his, and no one would be the wiser. From his hideout he had no trouble sending his Death Eaters along to do his bidding, either recruiting fodder for his army or destroying whatever they felt like. And generally, their goals were accomplished before anyone could interfere.

The Ministry had attempted to set up a network all over the country, to track all Apparition signatures. The initiative would have been laudable, had it not been for two things. One, the cost needed to perform such a feat would border on impossible, especially during times of war. And second, most pureblood families (probably Voldemort's lackeys) had disagreed to the attempt, claiming a _breach of privacy_. _"Breach of privacy my rear."_

Another thing that brought severe pain to her already throbbing head was the fact that the Order was still operating without safe Headquarters. It had so happened that the Room of Requirement seemed to have so many enchantments, that it made it very hard to cast a proper Fidelius. She had already asked Flitwick to find a way to get the goddamn Charm in place, but he had had no success so far.

_"Can't he somehow just drop dead? Would it be soooo much to ask?"_ She put her head down on the desk and settled in for a nap. If this wouldn't help her, nothing would.

* * *

Down in the Slytherin dungeons, Harry Potter was faring no better. 

He had not had time to meditate properly since he had come to school, nor had he had any proper sleep. Normally he would have got two birds with one stone by meditating at night, helping his body recuperate as well. But inside Hogwarts... it was harder. The magic was affecting his senses, keeping him distracted. That was not a good thing at all, for meditation was like a muscle. One needed to train it constantly.

He had made nearly no progress on any of his research either. The research on Soul spells would have to be left for later, he realized, but Legilimency was vital, and finding out all he could about Horcruxes even more so. Truth of the matter was, while Dumbledore's theory on Voldemort's seven Horcruxes seemed quite valid, he couldn't help the nagging feeling that Voldemort might, at some point, create more Horcruxes, realizing the destructions of the ones he already had. Or he might just pull another ridiculous spell out of his pocket and pull another annoying stunt.

_"Heck, maybe he'll find a way to bind his soul to his body, so that, if he ever gets hit with Avada Kedavra, he'd be able to neutralize it. You never know"_

Truth be told, Harry was depressed. Passages from "**_History of the Damned_**" came back to his mind.

**_"The Horcrux is one of the three ultimate achievements of emotion-powered spells. Three such spells exist. Three spells based on emotion, they represent the absolute in the path in which they are employed. Out of these three, only two are actually _known_ to the wizarding world, the third being the subject of much debate between the world's Magi, because few have been able to cast it, and of those few, none have been able to cast it repeatedly. Observations have been made, however, and most that is known is documented here._**

**_The absolute offensive spell is known as the Avada Kedavra. Based on hate and killing intent, it is a remarkable spell, mainly because of the fact that its power is not limited to only the most gifted of wizards, unlike the other two. It is, indeed, tragic_** **_that such a weapon is available in the hands of the weak, who know no bounds, but, alas, that is our fate._**

**_The second spell is the Horcrux. The Horcrux represents an absolute defence, also based on hate. The Horcrux is, however, self-damaging. In order for one to create a Horcrux, one must split his own soul. The principle behind the spell is that after the body dies, a fragment of the person's soul still exists. One of the major problems, however, in Horcrux use, has dealt with the body. Horcruxes work most efficiently when placing the fragment of soul inside lifeless objects. Lifeless objects have no soul; therefore, they can not reject the intruding soul. The question asked is, how to obtain a new, working body? Those of us that have studied this mystery have so far been unable to answer this question. The only mage know to have successfully use a Horcrux so far, has been the one known as Loki, binding his soul within a puppet resembling a clown. The Horcrux is the vilest of human creations. For it to be created, on must pay a price. One must sacrifice the soul of another human being in order to split his own. Nothing can be truly gained of this. It is known that the soul is immortal, but research suggests that once the soul has been split, the soul, after the death of all its containers, will no longer move on, but simply perish._**

**_The third spell has only been documented a few times during the existence of the wizarding society. Nobody knows for sure how it is created, although some theories exist. The most popular theory is the one claiming that this spell is based on the emotion of love, instead of hate. The desire to protect, instead of killing. It has been proven to be absolute, the spell acting as defence as well as offence. True, the offence is of a passive sort, but it is also true that, should a fatal attack occur against this spell, the attack will be rebounded completely. It is believed to be the missing link in the Horcrux theory. Supposedly, it may be used repeatedly, although none of the documented castings have ever been repeated by the same persons._**

**_As for the Horcrux, those who seek to cast it must note: the stronger your soul is, the harder it will be to split it. That is, perhaps, the reason why no wizards of the light have ever been known to use a Horcrux. Be wary, fellow wizards, before your choices prove themselves to be erroneous. These spells are absolute. Once one has performed on of these, one cannot go back. Beware."_**

It was true that Harry had toyed with the possibility of him, himself, forging a Horcrux. He was pretty sure that in the event that he ran into Snape, he would be able to forge enough hate to kill him. But if the book told the truth, and Dumbledore was right about Harry's soul, he would have to kill far more than one person to be able to create a Horcrux successfully.

Truth be told, Harry was scared. Voldemort was way out of his league, and for some time he had begun thinking that having at least one Horcrux himself might not be a bad idea. The stupidity of his thoughts had made him bang his head to the walls in the morning, promptly leading to his present headache. Harry swore to himself to stay away from everything dealing with Horcruxes for at least a couple of weeks, and to try and meditate properly every day, before his emotions became too unstable.

But what to do about the goddamn Legilimency?

* * *

Caela was recuperating inside her quarters. A few days after her brother's death, the short blonde had started wondering why she had never doubted herself or her brother when joining the Dark Lord. Maybe it had been because they were so confident in their abilities, in what they had to offer? 

_"Well, he could hardly know what we had to offer when we kept our secrets from him, could he?"_

Anyway she turned it, it had been a damn foolish mistake to join a man whose name had only been spoken in whispers and fear for more than twenty years. She supposed it may have had something to do with the feeling of mystery, of the forbidden fruit. She had to admit, though, the forbidden fruit was far less tempting when the inside was rotten.

So, she had to get away. But how, or when? And if she did, who would she turn to? Dumbledore would have been alright, while he was still alive. Caela could remember her days at Hogwarts, the old man as serene and aloof as ever. But now he was dead, and the chance that she may have been given with him there was no longer present.

She nurtured the idea of Dumbledore's golden-boy, but shrugged it off quickly. Potter was still a child, with no real power in the wizarding world. Sure, his being famous might help him once in a while, but the truth was, he had no pull with the people that mattered. Scrimgeour being the new Minister didn't really help much, his rush to arrest anyone and everyone well known. It was sort of a standing joke among Death Eaters to sift through the Daily Prophet to find out which of their 'colleagues' had been caught by the Ministry.

_"Oh well. I'm a Slytherin, aren't I? An opportunity will present itself at some point. I only have to keep my thoughts nice and hidden from my master and his lap-dog, and not mess up on my assignments, and sooner or later I'll be off" _

_

* * *

_

Harry was checking his colleagues' faces carefully. They were all in the Headmistress' office, gathered around her desk. He wasn't exactly sure what they wanted with him, but he had a fairly good idea. The presence of half the Order was a pretty big hint. Lupin spoke first.

"Harry, you've previously expressed your desire to join the Order. You are now of age, and have, _technically_, finished your education. Do you still want to join us?"

Silence reigned supreme for about half a minute, while he sat with his eyes closed, deep in thought. Tonks tried to pry him awake.

"Harry? You okay?"

"Yes, Tonks. I was only thinking. Honestly, I can't really say I'm looking that much further to joining right now. I sort of... well, have a lot of things on my mind."

"Are you sure, Harry?" asked Remus. "You were pretty determined about joining last year."

"Yes, but I do hope I've also grown a bit since last year. I've a lot to do, and not much time to do it. Come to think of it, I did want to ask you all something. Could you think of any good Legilimens? I really need to know the skill and the theory behind it, but there's no one that can teach me."

"There are very few able Legilimens in the wizarding world, Harry. I am thinking Aberforth may be one, if the craziness he and Albus shared was any hint of their power. However, none of us have kept in touch with him since the days of the first Order. Besides him, I can't really think of anyone. Do any of you have any idea?" he asked around the room. They all shook their heads.

"So, Mister Potter? You're adamant about not joining?" asked the Headmistress.

"I may, but I don't really think it'll be any time soon. As I've said, I've a lot of stuff to do. Is there anything else?"

"Then we'll let you return to your troubles. Good day Mister Potter."

"Alright, see you all later." With that, he made out of the room. Tonks spoke up next.

"That was surprising. I didn't expect him to turn this opportunity down. I thought for sure he would jump for joy at the news."

"Mister Potter seems to have... changed, in the last few months. He seems to have matured, but he also seems lonelier than ever. He spends most of his day in his office, studying. I don't really know what it is he studies. He says he has a lot to do? What could that be? Do any of you think we should be a bit worried?"

Remus pondered for a second, and then shrugged it off. "Worried? About Harry? No, I don't think that would be the case. Maybe I'll question him a bit, find out if he needs any help, but I don't think there's a reason to be worried. If Harry says he has something important to do, then he does. Well... let's get back to our duties."

* * *

A number of the Slytherins (that is to say, _all of them_) were very worried. Well, it wasn't exactly the fact that golden-boy Potter somehow ended up as their Head of House. That could be only beneficial. At least under normal circumstances. No, the problem was that said golden-boy had just called a meeting with the entire Slytherin House. And he seemed just itching' to say something. 

Harry Potter was sitting in the Slytherin common room, in a chair by the fire. He had conjured enough chairs for everyone present, and was waiting for everyone to settle in. While they did, he started surveying them. As he suspected, only a small number of Slytherins seemed hostile. Most were too smart for that, and wore careful expressions of mild curiosity, mixed with only a slight tinge of contempt.

"So, I see everyone's here. As you all must be aware by now, I am your new Head of House. Goyle, you look constipated, something wrong?"

Harry realized that maybe _some _students didn't know after all.

"I know it will prove to be a struggle for you to accommodate yourselves with another Head, seeing as how Professor _Snape_ -Harry spat out the name with so much contempt that a few Slytherins twitched involuntarily- has held this position for the better part of two decades. Unfortunately Professor Snape shall not be returning to Hogwarts, _ever_, and as such I have offered to help supervise the growth of the noble House of Slytherin from this moment forth. Should any of you ever need help, with _anything at all,_ feel free to seek me out. Any questions?"

Harry felt like he could smash the silence with a hammer; it was that heavy.

"Good. Now. Uruqhart." The seventh year nearly squeaked out in fright.

"Y-yes, Professor Potter?"

"Have you found a new seeker for the Quidditch team?"

"New seeker?" he blinked stupidly.

"You must be aware, of course, that following Mister Malfoy's contribution to the death of the late Professor Dumbledore, he has nothing to do with this school or House, and therefore the Team? So have you found a replacement?"

"But the Quidditch season doesn't start until-"

"I don't give a ruddy damn when the Quidditch season starts. I expect the team to be more than ready to take the Cup by then. Hold tryouts this Saturday. Come to think of it, hold tryouts for all the positions in the team. I will make sure Slytherin wins the Cup if I have to throw the Snitch into your arms. Are there any questions?"

Once again, silence.

"Good. Go to your rooms."

* * *

It was a fun week, Harry had to admit. It was a pity he'd probably start a bigger feud with Gryffindor than the school had ever seen, but it wouldn't last long. He would always have friends in Gryffindor, and this was the only way to actually make the Houses ever respect each other. Admittedly, the only people he could think of that could appreciate the irony were probably the Weasley twins, and maybe Ginny. It was a pity the two Weasleys were already done with their education. It would have made for a very interesting year. 

Harry's thoughts kept drifting towards the school while he made his way through Diagon Alley, towards Knockturn Alley. It was a bit risky, of course, but it was about time somebody made their move in this stupid little game. Harry once again wore his hooded cloak, having bandaged his face as well. It was quite imperative that he not be recognized. As he turned into Knockturn Alley, he started surveying for any suspicious people. No danger in sight he made his way toward Borgin and Burkes.

The door to the shop was locked, although the old man Borgin could be seen at the counter, browsing through his papers. Harry made sure there was no one around, and cast a silent Alohomora. Inside the shop, he muttered a Colloportus, locking the door. Borgin still had not noticed the intruder.

"Good evening, Mister Borgin". Finally, the tiny man looked up. The colour drained from his face. Harry thought he must have looked like a Death Eater. Well, no use disappointing him. Besides, he could work both angles.

"W-who are you? The shop has closed already. Get out!" Burkes made for his wand. A second later he was blasted into the wall behind him.

"Mister Borgin. Your activities have not gone unnoticed. My associates have decided you may prove resourceful, and naturally my interest was piqued. You wouldn't want to disappoint me, would you?" Borgin started to get up, seeming to have lost his breath. The short man noticed his wand in his attacker's hands.

"What do you want with me? What?"

"You posses a renown for your dealing with a number of mysterious and very, very rare artefacts. It just so happens I am looking for such artefacts. I would like to humbly request your assistance."

"Assistance you say?" the little man started speaking in a sharp voice. "You come in here, and attack me. Me, a respectable member of the wizarding community, and then you have the gall to 'humbly' request my assistance? Who do you think you are?"

At this, Harry started chuckling darkly.

"Are you... working for _him_? But-! But I've been promised to be left alone. The young Malfoy said so!"

"You wouldn't want to know... besides. Should I feel compelled, I will be more than happy to attach you to that wall behind you on a more... permanent basis? I am not young Mister Malfoy. I've demanded your assistance, and I will get it one way or another. **_Imperio_**"

* * *

Caela made her way towards Knockturn Alley. She had been assigned with the task of picking up a few delicate objects and eliminating Borgin. The man was a liability. She supposedly had a partner on this assignment but she was pretty sure he was only there to keep an eye on her. He kept walking behind her, pushing her forward once when she tried to stay behind him. As she turned in for the shop she was surprised to see Borgin with someone inside. Her attempt to open the door, however, proved fruitless. The door was locked. The customer had, however, noticed her. He turned towards the door. Caela was pretty pissed off to find she could not tell who the person was. He opened the door only briefly. 

"The shop is closed. Please leave."

"I need to speak with Mister Borgin". How was she supposed to kill Borgin with this guy here? She needed to get the mission done quickly. She couldn't risk drawing the Dark Lord's attention to her for doing her task improperly. Should she kill him as well? She really didn't want to. But he had seen her face. If Borgin died during the night, it would be obvious to this man who had done it.

"Mister Borgin is _currently engaged_. Please leave". He closed the door and turned his back to her, without locking it. Checking left and right, to make sure nobody was in sight, she quickly entered the shop.

Harry turned hearing the door open again. Damn the woman, she really couldn't take a hint. He whirled to find a wand pointed at him, a Killing Curse on the man's lips. He didn't have time to finish the spell, before he fell down on his knees, in extreme pain. The Cruciatus had only lasted a split second, but it was enough to knock his breath out.

* * *

Caela barely had time to put a Shield up before a Stupefy struck at her. The spell rebounded onto the man, but he merely sidestepped it and sent a flurry of silent Impedimenta's at her. She managed to duck under some shelves to avoid the rain of spells, which promptly started to tear the shop apart as glass flew everywhere. She was very surprised. Two on one and they were already at a disadvantage. Her partner had still not gotten up from the Cruciatus.

Under the shelves, she turned to look at Borgin, and was surprised to see the man not reacting at all to his shop being destroyed. His eyes held a glazed appearance.

She needed to do something about this man. She was a Death Eater after all, and an experienced witch. It was foolish to think some... commoner could be a match for her. Caela grabbed a large piece of glass off the floor and flung it at the man's face, a Reducto on its path. The piece of glass shattered into more shards that hit the man, and cut him. She could hear a gasp of pain, but before she could mutter another spell, she was flung into the air, head-down. She stood suspended for a second before the man blasted her into the wall.

Harry's face ached. This was turning out really badly, and they were starting to make some noise. He was pretty sure these two were Death Eaters. There would hardly be any other explanation for them trying to kill him. He quickly uncovered the bandages off his face and casted an Episkey to stop the blood from flowing. He barely had time to duck when a Stunner flew above him. It appeared that the man had finally got back up. The man tried to cast the Killing Curse again.

Caela could hardly breathe. The impact to the wall had winded her badly. She turned her head up just in time to see her partner hit by a curse she didn't know, which seemed to tear him apart. Blood sprayed out where the curse hit and her partner fell down, passing out. She turned to face her enemy to be struck by a Stunner just as her eyes met his. The last thing she saw was the Lightning-shaped scar.

* * *

**So. Chapter V has ended. I can see the people 'boo-ing' already, but it's 4 in the morning so I really don't care. Now. Goodnight.  
**  



	6. The boy, the girl, and the DE

Hello again all my readers. It has once again been a very long time since my last update, which is probably to be expected of a lazy-ass like me. A lot of stuff has been going on and I've been unable to update, but hopefully this chapter will appease your rage long enough to give me time to run away . 

Now, without further ado, I present to you ...

Chapter VI - The Good Girl, Bad Boy, and Death Eater

"When you engage in actual fighting, if victory is long in coming, then men's weapons will grow dull and their ardor will be damped. If you lay siege to a town,  
you will exhaust your strength.Now, when your weapons are dulled, your ardor damped,  
your strength exhausted and your treasure spent,  
other chieftains will spring up to take advantage of your extremity.

Then no man, however wise,  
will be able to avert the consequences that must ensue.

Thus, though we have heard of stupid haste in war,  
cleverness has never been seen associated with long delays." - Sun Tzu Harry was sitting in his room in the dungeons of Hogwarts, body propped cross-legged on the bed, in his favourite meditation position. Ever since he had come to Hogwarts his facus had been weavering. Of course, attempting to remove all external influence and synchronize one's body, mind and spirit is not something one would normally attempt unless one had a lot of time to waste, undistracted.

The best course of action would be, most likely, to go away somewhere remote, with nobody around him, for at least a few weeks. But, as fate would have it, he was probably the most hunted wizard on the side of Light, he had his teacher duties to perform, and he also had to find all the Horcruxes and destroy them. And kill Voldemort.

War sucked.

The two Death Eaters he had captured were resing comfortly in the Chamber of Secrets. Well, resting wasn't exactly the proper word, and one would doubt the comfort of cold hard rock, but he figured since they were so thoroughly stunned they wouldn't wake for a good dozen hours, they wouldn't really mind. Besides, they had tried to kill him.

He had tried to identify them on his own, but neither rang any bells. The man seemed to be around 30 years old, kinda ugly and totally nonremarkable. His sheer uselessness in the previous fight made it quite clear that he was nothin more than a common grunt. He had stuffed a healing draught and a Blood-Replenishment potion down his throat to eliminate some of the effects of the mild Sectumsempra he had used on the man. Of course the scarring was quite horrendous, and he had no doubt the wounds would probably hurt like hell.

The girl was preety cute. She seemed to be somewhere in her early twenties. Harry wondered why it was always the cool chicks that turned out weird. Her long, jet-black hair and beautiful frame made him think distantly of Bellatrix Lestrange, but there was clearly no realtion between the two. That and tha fact that, although this girl appeared to be a fairly competent dueller, she couldn't hold a candle to the madwoman.

He hadn't told the Order anything about the prisoners, nor did he intend to, for that would bring up question Harry had no compulsion to answer. Besides, he needed some to help him with his research of Horcruxes and the man had been kind enough to fire a killing curse at him...

Problem was, Harry had no idea how to take the Horcrux matter further. He was preety sure Slughorn would not take kindly to being asked about it, also he doubted the old man actually knew too much about them. Dumbledore had probably had some ideas, so Harry entertained the notion of having a nice chat with the former Headmaster's portrait. But aside from that, the only person Harry knew would have the answers he sought was Voldemort himself.

"Deffinetely out of the question... but what to do?" he mused to himself. It was then he realized that during his the whole 3 hours of the day's session, he had not been able to clear his mind very well. Sighing, he got off the bed and headed for the Chamber. He had prisonners to question.  
Caela's head was pounding. Hard. She tried to open her eyes, but the muscles weren't responding. She tried again, and, agonizingly slow, her eyelids slid upwards. When the world around her came into focus, she realized she was in a massive chamber that seemed to be decorated with ... snakes. At first she thought she might be inside one of her Lord's hideouts, but that thought soon vanished when she remembered what had happened.

Potter had stunned her. Potter, in a battle in which he had used an Unforgivable. The Golden-Boy using the Cruciatus. Oh, it was hilarous. And Borgin. She remembered the tell-tale signs of the Imperius on the man's face.

'So our Golden Boy has a darker side, huh?' she thought grimly. This was both a good and bad thing. It was a good thing because it pointed that the boy might not be as useless as she thought. The bad thing was, there was no way he was going to let the fact that he used Unforgivables out into the world. Meaning, she would probably not walk out of the place alive. She dropped her head in desperation to realize she was naked.

Looking frantically around, she saw her partner to her right. He was in the same positon as she. Naked, bound to the wall with cuffs that seemed to grow straight out of it. There was no way to break those cuffs. She tried to Apparate, only to discover she could not. 'Big surprise there.'

"Good morning"

Caela turned her head so quicly her neck cricked. The young man watching her from the shadow winced hearing the painful sound. She turned her eyes on him. So this was Harry Potter. She had only seen him before during her 7th year at Hogwarts, when he was a firstie. She remembered the small, frightened child during the Sorting, the various Quidditch matches and a couple of other times she had seen him.

The change was like heaven and earth. The Harry Potter then had seemed small and lost, a stranger in a world beyond his understanding. This Harry Potter gave an impression of strength, of sturdiness... of Power. And he was also very curious. Realizing that she was practically naked in front of him she tried to draw into herself, with no luck. He, though, did not seem to mind that she was naked. He was looking only at her eyes, apparently trying to find something there. She concentrated on her Occlumency.

"Who are you?" he asked. Caela did not know what to do. She wanted to get away from the Dark Lord, but in his calm, relaxed and vaguely curious manner, the boy in front of her seemed somehow more intimidating. Maybe it was the fact that she was completely at his mercy. She didn't like it at all.

Having waited for more than a couple of minutes for her to answer, Harry drew his wand, looked into her eyes and muttered 'Legilimens'. He was quickly inside her mind, trying to browse her memories. He managed to see a couple of nonimportant memories of her and a young man. 'Her brother', her mind whispered. Suddenly he was ejected from her mind. She was an Occlumens.

Not one to be dettered, he tried subtly entering her mind, skimming her defences, however there was no succes. Not even the whisper of a weakness could be detected. He could perform Legilimency, yes. He could even penetrate the mind of a mediocre Occlumens, given enough time and magical energy. But this was not a mind he could penetrate without further skill, or alternatively torture. Not being overly patient, but not one to enjoy destroying people either, Harry took the easy way out. He pulled out the small vial he had asked Slughorn to brew for him. Pointing his wand to her he softly muttered 'Imperio'. Caela was surrounded by bliss. The fear, the pain, the cold, all seemed to go away. Only the voice in the back of her mind remained. 'Open your mouth' it said. So she did. 'Draw out your tongue' it said. So she did. She felt three drops pour on her tongue, and the effect of the Imperio vanished. The cold returned.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

Caela wanted to fight against the potion. She was scared. But this was Veritaserum. There was no fighting it.

"Caela McCullough"

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes". She thought that was somewhat of a stupid question. There was this big green mark on her arm. Harry instead, just nodded. The potion was working fine.

"How long have you been a Death Eater?"

"For two years now. My brother and I joined for the commodities the Dark Lord advertised."

"Such as?"

"The ability to research the Dark lore unrestricted. Limited access to some of the Dark Lord's tomes. Power. Take your pick."

"That seems like a preety stupid reason to forfeit your life and free will, doesn't it?"

"Looking back yes. However, at the time my brother and I were a tad more naive."

"What roles were you and your brother primarily employed for?"

"Research. New spells, ward-breaking. Sometimes interrogation, mostly on my part. I was the better Legilimens. Also, on occasion, the Dark Lord would request my presence on raids. I am a fairly competent duellist. Also-" she kept droning on, but Harry wasn't listening to her. Legilimens. Oh, the LUCK.

"How much experience with the Mind Arts do you possess?"

"In Legilimency, the ability to drain surface thoughts with spell or eye-contact only, the ability to assault the mind with spell and eye-contact, the ability induce low-level suggestions and illusions to the undisciplined mind with spell and eye-contact, the ability create barriers around a target's mind in order to deny them access to external stimuli with spell only, the ability to project feelings and emotions with spell and eye-contact, the ability to 'drill' a target's mind using my own magic with spell only, the ability to lock access to, or induce false memories with spell only. Also, in Occlumency, I can wield up to seven defensive layers, each with it's own defensive mechanism, consisting in, but not limited to, mental tripwires, mental 'mirrors', which reflect an enemy's mental attack, negative memory traps, mental 'black holes', the ability to separate my consciousness into split personas, which have the ability to take over should my mental integrity be corrupted."

"You admitted that your reason for joining the Dark Lord was inadequate. Does that mean that you regret your decision?"

"Yes. Even before my brother's death I had begun thinking up methods to escape service."

"Oh? And what methods have you thought up so far?"

"Initially, contacting Dumbledore, possibly offering information in exchange for a safe haven. Also, contacting the Ministry of Magic, possibly offering information in exchange for protection. Also, fleeing the country."

"And why have you not fled the country so far? That seems to have been the best alternative by far."

"Before my brother's death, there had been no opportunity to escape together. While I have enjoyed some freedom of movement, my brother's work, particularly within the last weeks of his life, prevented him from ever being allowed outside Headquarters."

"You said 'initially'. Does that mean your plans have changed?"

"Depends. I have recently also considered Harry Potter, although, based on recent events, it is probable I may not survive."

"Oh, really?" he asked. Harry's interest was piqued. "How come?"

"Potter is Dark."

For a few moments there was silence. Dark? Him? A goddamn Death-Eater had the gall to call HIM dark? Harry pondered. And pondered some more. By the minute's end he started chuckling faintly. A few seconds, no more. Then the interrogation continued.

* * *

Inside a warm, cosy house in Wimbledon, a man and woman were having dinner. They had been supposed to be having their daughter for dinner as well, but an emergency call to investigate an attack in Knockturn Alley had made her leave suddenly. The man was quite average, in all characteristics. The woman, however, was a stunningly beautiful brunette that, although clearly in her late 40's, still possesed an air of seduction and exhuberance.

Just as the couple made to toast, the perimeter wards warned them of intrusion. Quickly the woman reached for her wand, while the man ran towards a cabinet and pulled out a revolver. Just as soon as he had readied the weapon, the defensive wards fell and the house's door was blasted in, wood fragments embedding themselves in the woman's stomach and head. In walked a wizard with red eyes. The man inside the house lifted his gun and fired once, twice and a third time. Each bullet bounced off a golden-tinted shield apparently made of compressed air. The man never got to fire a fourth shot.

After firing the killing curse at the man inside, the red-eyed wizard scanned the house for a third presence. Not managing to locate any, his eyes glowed in anger as he shifted and walked outside of the house. He lifted his wand, cast a spell and promptly disappeared into thin air.

Above the home of Andromeda and Ted Tonks, an enormous green skeleton with a serpent for a tongue could be seen glowing.

* * *

**Wow... the first update in more than half a year... don't shoot me, please :D**


	7. AUTHOR NOTE

Hi.

Emm, you my be wondering why an A/N on this story after years of inactivity.

Well, I was rereading through it trying to modify the first chapter so that I didn't have a story basis to be embarrassed about and I finally decided to cut it here.

Many aspects about meditation and self-development techniques that I have been trying to tie in with the Potterverse were greatly misunderstood by me at the start of writing, and also I had been way too enthused with writing it that, at the time, most things seemed ok with the plot.

Unfortunately, rereading it now is like watching a car-crash in slow-motion. It's that bad. With audio and everything. And I couldn't have gotten in more clichés if I tried.

So I'm killing the story. At some time I may reuse some concepts, but this story is effectively DISCONTINUED.


End file.
